Lost At Sea 2
by Samara Serelle
Summary: SEQUEL TO LOST AT SEA! obviously...anyway, Keira and Jack are back along with everyone else for another installment of Lost at Sea. Title subject to change...as soon as I think up a new one. Keira now has a five year old son named James....
1. Chapter 1

**Lost at Sea II: Five Years Later **

**Chapter 1**

"Mother, look what Uncle Joshamee gave me!" James Sparrow beamed, rushing to his mother, his hat flying off his short chestnut hair as he ran.

Keira smiled and scooped her son into her arms, "Its lovely, James, why don't you show your father?"

The boy nodded, hopping off his mother's lap. He ran across the deck and up the stairs to the helm where Jack sat, his eyes glazed as he gazed out over the calm sea. His son yanked gently on his jacket, startling him.

"Father, look!," he thrust the small wooden boat into his father's face excitedly.

"Very nice, James, who made it for you?" Jack asked taking the object to look at it.

"Uncle Joshamee," he replied, his bright green eyes sparkling with excitement.

Jack chuckled, tousling his son's hair. "Why don't you put this next to your bunk, you can play with it later. Right now you should be helping Uncle Joshamee swab the deck."

James nodded, "Yes father," and ran off to do what he was told.

Keira made her way over to Jack, taking up her usual spot on the rail next to wheel. She dangled her legs over the side and leaned close to him, "Do you really think he's going to actually swab the deck? I've only ever seen him do it once."

"Just let him play, Love. I still think he looks like you," Jack grinned, bringing up their usual argument.

Keira sighed, "Only because of his eyes, but really, Jack, he has your looks."

"No, no, he most definitely has your smile," Jack furthered, knowing Keira was bound to get annoyed.

She laughed and swung her legs beck onto the deck, standing between him and the wheel, her hands on her hips in mock annoyance. She pressed her finger to his chest with a grin, "Jack Sparrow I am not in the mood for your shenanigans. He looks like you and that's final!"

Captain Jack Sparrow, Love. How many times do I have to correct you?" he laughed, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

"I'm your wife, I can call you what I want," she replied.

Jack chuckled and nudged her out of his way, "But I am still the Captain. Now go help our son swab the deck!"

Keira laughed and saluted, "Aye sir."

"And I want all wood surfaces polished and sparkling!" he called after her as she ran down the stairs onto the deck with her son and Gibbs.

XOXOXOXOXOX

The Pearl docked in Tortuga that night, Keira hesitant to return to the place she'd spent nine long months on. She stared at the orange lights of the port and frowned, hating every inch of the land she had suffered on.

"I swore I would never come back here, Jack," she muttered, sensing his presence behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her middle, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I know, Love, but we have to restock somewhere. Just for a day, come with ol' Jack to the tavern."

Keira groaned, leaning her weight back into his chest, "I don't want to, So many bad memories. You have no idea how many hours I spent sitting by this bay staring at the ocean and waiting for you. It was agonizing."

Jack kissed her neck soothingly, "But I did return, didn't I?"

"Yes, but I just hated watching you leave again and wondering the same thing, 'Will he come back this time? Will he love me the same as when he left?' I can't go back there, Jack."

Keira felt him shift his weight, his breath warm on the side of her face. She leaned her head back on his chest with a sigh, "Take James, he'll enjoy seeing his birthplace."

"He went with 'Uncle Joshamee'," Jack laughed. "The lad's a little devil."

Keira looked up at her husband with surprise, "He is not, Jack. And if he is I blame it on you. That reminds me, we must make a trip back to Port Royal, My father would love to see him. And Will as well."

Jack scoffed, "You know I can't stand the bloody whelp. He's always gettin' in the way."

"And that bloody whelp is also my brother, Jack. He's family and he deserves to see our son," Keira shot back, stepping away from him in annoyance.

"Now Love, you know I'm just playing with you," Jack exclaimed, taking a step toward her. "William has every right to see him. How's this, we'll head back to Port Royal in the morning, now come with me for a drink, ye need it."

Keira rolled her eyes at him, "Fine, but I'm never coming back here again, Jack Sparrow."

Jack opened his mouth to correct her but she stopped him with a kiss. He gaped at her as she stomped off the ship, following soon after as they made their way to their usual tavern.

XOXOXOX

"Uncle Joshamee, what's this?" James asked curiously as he watched Gibbs take a swig of rum.

"This, me boy, is rum, yer a bit too young to be drinkin' this yet," he slurred, spilling some down his front.

"Very good Master Gibbs, you're far more responsible than Captain Jack here," Keira applauded him, making her way over to her son, who was sitting in front of Gibbs on the table, his feet dangling over the side.

"Mother, can I have some rum?" he asked with a smile. "I want to be like Uncle Joshamee."

"No,no, sweetheart, you're too young," Keira laughed, scooping the boy into her arms. "Come, why don't we get you some water?"

James pouted, wrapping his arms around his mother's neck and resting his chin on her shoulder, "If I can't have rum can I have a sword?"

"Young James, just like your uncle William," Keira laughed. "How about this, when we go back to Port Royal and you meet my brother you can learn how to use a sword. Uncle William is excellent with them."

James considered for a moment, his bright green eyes falling on his father's sword, "Okay," he nodded happily, "I want mine to look like that," he pointed at Jack's sword.

"Very well, I'll have Will make a small one for you , alright?"

"Yes mother," James nodded, returning his chin to her shoulder.

Keira laughed and poured her son a mug of water. he drank it down in one gulp and handed it back to her. She kissed the tip of his nose with a laugh and returned to the crew, who was crouded around a table playing cards.

"Oi, Keira, why don't you have a hand at your old game," Pintel called as she moved toward them.

"Are you sure? I haven't lost my touch you know," she grinned, taking a seat next to Jack. "Why don't we try dice, I don't feel right taking what little money you have," she laughed.

"Very well," Ragetti nodded and they all shook their dice, Keira keeping her eyes on the table as they all pounded their cups on it.

James climbed onto his father's lap to watch, his eyes studying his mother carefully. Keira winked at him as they began the guessing game, upping the bet with each turn. She guessed and they all called it in, lifting up their cups to see the goods.

"Sorry, lads, I told you I haven't lost my touch," Keira grinned as Gibbs and Ragetti groaned.

"I think we'd do better at cards," Marty laughed, drawing a deck of cards from his vest.

"I'll sit this one out, boys, Let Jack play in my stead," Keira smiled.

The rest of the crew let out a sigh of relief and Pintel dealt the cards. Jack muttered in his son's ear, showing him each card and teaching him what was good and what was bad. Keira watched with amusement as he nodded, asking questions as Jack played the game.

By the time the crew stumbled out of the bar, James knew how to play cards almost as well as his mother. He recited what Jack had taught him as they walked back to the Pearl, Jack stumbling behind them, talking and laughing with Gibbs.

"I really wish you wouldn't get to drunk with James around, Jack," she turned to him after he stumbled into her from behind.

"Sorry, Love, I lost my footing," he smiled.

Keira studied his face and grinned, knowing he was pretending, just like he'd done when they first met. She smiled and placed James on his feet, taking his hand so he could walk on his own. Jack wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed the back of her neck. That's when she noticed the rum on his breath and shook her head.

"Captain Sparrow you confuse me sometimes," she muttered as they boarded the Pearl, James tugging on her hand wanting to go to bed.

"I love you too," Jack replied, releasing her of his embrace. "Now go but the little on to bed, I believe we have an appointment in my study that I would hate to miss."

Keira raised her eyebrows at him with amusement, "See if I show up, Captain, I don't believe that was an order," she waved at him over her shoulder and moved below deck to put her son to bed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXO **

**First chapter of the sequel!!! WOOO! Hoped everyone liked it, I don't really know where I'm going to go with this, so if you all could help me out and send me some ideas, that would be great. Um, you can send them to me in reviews or my forum, which nobody is using :'( It's called Lost at Sea Forum, so hopefully I'll see some posts! **

**Thanks, **

**Sadie **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost at Sea II: Five Years Later**

**Chapter 2**

Keira stepped off the Pearl onto the familiar docks of Port Royal two days later, her green eyes studying the dark streets of her brother's home. She squeezed her son's hand, feeling its warmth against her clammy skin and smiled, moving forward toward the smithy a few blocks away. Jack had stayed on the Pearl, promising he would catch up to her in the morning. The two silently made their way to the old wooden door of the smithy, the orange light flickering through the cracks.

"Mother, is this were Uncle Will works?" James asked quietly as Keira tapped her knuckles against the door.

"Yes James," Keira nodded, her eyes following the shadow moving behind the door.

The two fell silent as the door creaked open to reveal a sweaty faced Will. His scowl instantly became a wide smile at the sight of his younger sister. He pulled her into a happy embrace, not noticing the small boy beside her.

"Keira, it's so good to see you," he grinned, kissing her in the cheek. "How have you been?"

She smiled and glanced down at her son, "Well, productive."

Will followed her gaze to her son and jumped back, shock on his young face, "You have a son? When did this come about?"

"are you Uncle William?" James asked, letting his mother pull him into her arms.

"I am," he nodded, taking his small hand with a shocked smile. "Who are you?"

"My name is James Sparrow," he nodded, his green eyes studying Will curiously. "My father is Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl."

Will looked impressed and laughed, "Where is your father?" he glanced around behind Keira, "Normally he wouldn't let you out of his sight."

Keira opened her mouth to reply when someone cleared their throat directly behind Keira. She spun around to face Jack, shadows cast across his face from the flickering light of the smithy. She smiled and stepped aside so he could step into the light.

"And I keep to that word, William," he frowned as James pulled his father's hat off and placed it on his own head. "Now are you going to invite us in or not?"

Will started and quickly stepped aside, "Yes, of course, my apologies."

Keira strode into the familiar barn and smiled as the memories returned to her. She took a seat on a bale of hay, letting James scurry about to explore the unfamiliar space. Will pulled over an old wooden chair and sat down across from her as Jack plopped onto the hay next to his wife. The three sat in silence for a moment, Keira and Jack watching their son as he taunted the mule who stood calmly in the corner of the room.

"This is quite the surprise, I must say," Will finally broke the silence, bringing Keira's attention back to him. "I never would have expected you to appear with a son. Father must be proud."

"We haven't visited him quite yet, we just arrived this evening," Keira admitted, glancing at her son quickly to make sure he was all right. "What about you Will? Do you have any children since we last met?"

He chuckled, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword, "Elizabeth is carrying our first. She's due in a few months."

Jack snorted and Keira glanced at him, "What?"

"Nothing, darling," he muttered, looking anywhere but at his wife. She nudged him and rested her chin on his shoulder, batting her eyelashes comically.

"What is it Jack?"

"Nothing, I promise," he choked, restraining another laugh. "I though you two would at least have three by now."

Will gave him a quizzical look and Jack shifted uncomfortable, "Well, Elizabeth was the eager one. And Beckett did ruin her wedding night."

It was Keira's turn to snort now. She turned it into a cough as Will glared at Jack angrily.

"Well if you hadn't almost gotten us killed with Barbossa in that bloody cave none of this would have happened," he snapped.

Jack let out a laugh and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "Might I remind you, lad, that you wanted to save her."

Will seemed to see the reason in that and closed his mouth, his forehead creased with anger. Jack got to his feet, examining the swords in the fire to be folded. James rushed over to him with excitement, running his hand over their hilts in wonder. Jack pointed out how each sword was made, pointing to the different tools used to make them. Will turned his back on them, his eyes on his younger sister as she sat before him.

"How old his he?" he mumbled, his brown eyes curious.

"Five years, I never told you, but I was child soon after we left Port Royal. I should have told you before I left. I'm sorry," Keira replied, her eyes on the floor.

"No, it's all right. I'm proud of you, Keira. You have a beautiful son, father will be proud. Elizabeth was been enquiring after you lately any how. She will be pleased to know you have returned."

Keira scoffed, "I hardly believe she will be pleased to see me of all people. You know we don't get along. She will be pleased to see Jack though."

Will nodded at the thought, silently knowing Keira was right. A clank of metal brought the two out of their conversation and they turned to see Jack teaching James the basics of sword play. Keira smiled as her son lunged with the heavy sword and teetered to get his balance. Will chuckled and Jack caught him before he fell over.

"I almost forgot, Will, would you mind making James a small sword. He wants one just like Jack's."

"Of course I can make him one, but It will take some time, I need the right size of iron for this sword," he nodded.

"And I promised him that Uncle William will teach him how to use it as well," Keira said in a cooing voice.

Will laughed and nodded once again, "Yes, of course. I will see to it that he is flawless with his sword work. He shall be the best swordsman there ever was, even better than his father."

"I wouldn't go that far," Jack called, dodging a poke from his son.

Keira shook her head at Jack's ego and got to her feet. She slipped the sword out of her son's hand as he chased after his father and leveled it at Jack's neck as he tried to run away. He froze, looking up the sword at her with a smile.

"Now Love, that's not fair to the lad."

"We should leave Will to his work, he has a wife to attend to. Come boys," she lowered the sword and returned it to it's place beside the fire. She turned her back on her husband and son to address Will but did not get far as a pair of arms wrapped around her middle, pulling her back. Jack's breath blew warm across her cheek and she smiled, closing her eyes.

"I don't think William minds, he wasn't seen his beautiful sister near five years," he muttered.

"Jack is right, Keira, you are more than welcome to stay. I don't think Elizabeth would mind," Will nodded in agreement.

Keira turned her attention to her brother with a sigh, "Yes, but I would like to put my son to bed, and we did interrupt your work. I promise we will return tomorrow, and hopefully see Elizabeth."

"Very well, good night," Will shrugged, turning to James. "And I will have something special for you tomorrow morning, James."

The boy's face lit up at this and he squealed with excitement, "Thank you Uncle William. I'll see you in the morning!"

He smiled and waved as James pulled his mother happily from the smithy, Jack following close behind. He waited for the door to close behind them, Jack's last words being a quiet, "I need some rum", he pulled the sword he had been working on out of the blazing fire, his thoughts returning to Elizabeth and their first child, wondering what life would be like with a little boy.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter two e'erbody! Hoped you liked it and stuff, I wasn't really sure what to write but hopefully something will come to me for the next chapter. But until then don't forget to review! And don't forget to leave me some ideas in my forum: Lost At Sea Forum!! **

**Sadie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost at Sea II: Five Years Later**

**Chapter 3**

"Father, wake up! Wake up!" James' voice echoed on the cusp of Jack's consciousness the next morning. He felt a thump next to him and groaned, reaching his hand out as the boy jumped up and down in between his parents. "We must go see Uncle Will today! He said he has a surprise for me!"

"Come, darling, let's get you washed and ready, then," Keira croaked, sitting up and pulling James off the bed.

Jack cracked an eye open and watched as his wife pulled on her waistcoat and fixed the long braid down her back. He yawned and stretched, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. James squealed from the deck, making Jack smile and he got to his feet, grabbing his pistol and sword and returning them to his waist.

"Where did I put me rum?" he grumbled, glancing around the study for his bottle. "Ah!" He pulled it from beneath a stack of papers and took a swig, making his way out onto the deck to get the rest of the crew moving.

"Father, Father, look, I can balance!" James called from the rail were he was standing, Keira's hands on his waist as he teetered on the edge.

"Good, James," Jack smiled, making his way to the helm. "Prepare the longboat, we're going to shore!"

"Aye sir!" the crew chorused and scurried to the nearest longboat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Are you sure this is the right place, Love?" Jack asked a few moments later as they made their way down the docks toward an old, seemingly rundown house.

"Yes, Jack," Keira sighed, leading her son up to the door and tapping her knuckle against it lightly before pushing it open.

Bill Turner looked up from where he was sitting in the middle of the cluttered room fixing a fishing net. He quickly got to his feet and strode over to his daughter, a smile spreading across his face.

"Keira, it's so good to see you,' he pulled her into a warm embrace before looking down at the boy beside her. "And who is this?"

James stepped forward, brushing his hair out of his green eyes, "My name is James Sparrow, sir."

"Bootstrap, meet my son," Jack ruffled the boy's hair.

Bill knelt down in front of his grandson and shook his hand politely. James studied the man before him for a moment before cocking his head to the side.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"James, this is my father, William Turner," Keira explained. "He's been waiting to meet you for some time."

"Hello grandpa," James said shyly. "What's that?" he pointed to the net he had been repairing.

Bill chuckled and held up the seaweed covered net, "This is my fishing net, I'm a fisherman here in Port Royal. Your uncle Will is the black smith, married to the governor's daughter."

James nodded, "Yes, Miss Elizabeth, we're going to meet her too!"

The adults laughed as James turned to the room and began running his fingers over the objects strewn about it, fiddling with the smaller things to explore what they were. Keira stopped him from pricking his finger on the tip of a hook and redirected him to the more child friendly things in the room, like an empty bucket she found in a corner.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to have a child?" Bootstrap asked, his eyes on James as she played with the bucket.

"I don't know, Father," Keira shrugged. "I was scared."

Jack took a seat in one of the chairs by the wall and pulled out his pistol, cleaning the barrel as his wife and father-in-law spoke.

"He's most definitely a Sparrow. That's for sure," Bill laughed.

"Aye, but he has his mother's eyes," Jack mumbled form his seat, wiping his sleeve over the silver on the side of his pistol.

"Must we argue about his again?" Keira rolled her eyes, glancing out to the window at the bay. "It was nice seeing you again, Father, but we must be going. Will and Elizabeth are waiting for us at the Fort."

Bill nodded and scooped James into a hug, "Come visit me whenever you like. I'll be here."

"Good bye grandpa," James waved as he placed him on his feet.

"Jack, stay out of trouble," Bill advised as the three left the house, Keira hugging her father one last time before the door closed behind them.

"You know I can't do that," Jack called over his shoulder with a sly grin and the three made their way to the fort to find Will and Elizabeth.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Will, do you really think all this is necessary?" an aggravated Elizabeth demanded as Will paced around the fort fixing everything in sight.

"Perhaps not, but you can never be sure," he shrugged his eyes falling on the small sword case he had placed in the map room off the fort.

Elizabeth let out an irritated sigh and shook her head, resting her hands on her enlarged belly. She ran her hand over it and glanced out at the bay, seeing the docked Black Pearl. She was startled out of her thoughts by the giggle of a child and turned to see Keira, Jack and a small boy moving toward them from the street. Will rushed to them happily, pulling James into his arms and leading them to her.

"James, meet my wife, Elizabeth," he smiled, holding James so he faced her.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Elizabeth," the boy bowed his head politely. "My name is James Sparrow."

"How lovely to meet you James," Elizabeth said with a laugh. "You have wonderful manners, you must have learned from your mother."

"He wouldn't have gotten 'em from me," Jack muttered, looking off into space.

Keira laughed and nudged him, taking his hand as Will placed her son on his feet.

"James, do you remember the surprise I told you about last night?" Will asked with a sneaky grin.

"Yes!"

"Come with me, I will show you," he held his hand out to him but James was already running ahead, looking around for his gift.

He let out a happy squeal when Will pulled the sword from it's case. He rushed over to Keira and unsheathed it, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Mother, look!" he waved the small sword at her.

"Be careful, James, it's sharp," she jumped back with a laugh.

"Sorry," he sheathed it carefully so not to poke anyone.

"I will teach you how to wield it soon enough, young James, but first we need to know how long you will be staying here," Will came up behind the bow, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Keira glanced at Jack with curious eyes and frowned at the look on his face. He was chewing on the inside of his cheek, his brown eyes on the horizon. Keira knew he did not want to stay long but she wanted to keep her promise to her son and have Will teach him to fight.

"Not long, William, but long enough," she said, her eyes still on Jack.

He seemed to notice they all were looking at him and he started, turning to them, "Aye, not long but long enough."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and rubbed her hand over her belly once again. She smiled at the kicking and grabbed Wills hand for him to feel it. Keira placed her handover her brother's and smiled, remembering her first kick from James. The smile faded, however, as the memory of Jack's delayed return flooded back to her.

"Bloody slavers," she muttered to herself and Jack placed a hand on the small of her back to reassure her.

She glanced up at him and smiled but he could see the sadness in her eyes. He knew she was thinking about his mishap with a slave ship in her few months of pregnancy that had delayed his return for James' birth.

"Keira, is something wrong?" Elizabeth broke their silent connection, bringing them both back to earth.

"N-no, I'm fine," she smiled, letting her hand fall to her side.

Will cleared his throat and turned to an eager James, "How about we have our first lesson?"

"Yay!" he cheered and ran after his uncle, Jack, Keira and Elizabeth watching them go with a smile.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Here's another one for ya. Sorry for the delayed update. I've been having a rough time updating my stories. On top of my writers block there was a tragedy at my school and I've been coping with that as well. On a happier note, please review and don't forget to leave me ideas for the rest of the story, I've only gotten a few so far and they are pretty good, but I want to know what you all want to read! **

**Thanks and have a happy holiday!**

**Sadie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost at Sea II: Five Years Later**

**Chapter 4**

**Flashback**

_Keira glanced around her small home on the island of Tortuga, her eyes falling on the docks just outside her window. She sighed, longing to see Jack once more and be free on the sea with him and the Pearl. She felt a small bump and placed her hands over her belly with a smile. _

"_It will soon be time, little one," she cooed. "I just hope Jack will be here in time to see you come into this world." _

_She gave the docks one last unhappy glance and turned away from the window, a tear streaking her cheek at the thought of Jack not coming back. _

_The days dragged on with no sign of Jack nor of the Black Pearl. Keira kept constant watch on the docks as her pregnancy came to its close. Her fear of Jack never returning to her brought her spirits down every moment she glanced at the waters of the bay and she wished he would at least send word to her that he was alive. _

_The morning of James' birth Jack still had not returned. Keira felt the pains of childbirth early that morning, waking up with a shout as the contractions ripped through her. Since Tortuga was not a very civil island there was no doctor around her small home, so she was forced to suffer alone. _

_By mid afternoon the pains were coming quicker and more frequent and Keira grew afraid she would bear her child alone. She screamed out in pain and the front door of the home burst open, Jack and Gibbs rushing to her side. She smiled weakly up at him, the tears falling freely down her cheeks, the sweat beading on her forehead. _

_Jack soothed her, wiping her sweaty hair from her face and placing soft kisses on her forehead. Keira grabbed his hand as she screamed out, Gibbs helping her deliver the baby. Jack yelped in pain as she squeezed his hand and cradled it as Keira went limp with exhaustion. _

"_Jack, wake her up, she must be awake," Gibbs warned, "she needs to push."_

_Jack nodded and slapped her across the face, making her yell out. She glared at him and Gibbs instructed her on what to do. Keira nodded and took a deep breath, listening to the older man's instructions. There was an earsplitting scream from both Keira and the baby and Gibbs held up the crying boy. _

"_Congratulations Cap'n, you have a little boy," Gibbs smiled as Keira passed out again. _

"_Watch Keira's pulse, she needs to stay stable," the older man instructed his eyes on Keira as her breath became even in sleep. _

"_She'll be fine, mate, just let her recover," Jack muttered, cradling the crying boy in his arms. _

_Gibbs helped clean Keira up and he carried her into her bedroom, placing her gently on the bed. She let out a sigh and opened her eyes to see Jack standing in the corner of the room with their son in his arms, a blanket wrapped around him. _

"_Come, he needs me," she croaked, holding her arms out for the child. _

_Jack nodded and carefully placed the boy in her arms, watching her feed him for the first time. He smiled and pulled up a wooden chair from the desk in the corner of the room. Keira glared at him as he got comfortable and he recoiled. _

"_Love, what's the matter?" he asked, frowning at the look on her face. _

"_You made me suffer for nearly a fortnight, worrying if you were alive, Jack! How could you!" she said sharply, her voice to weak to shout. _

"_I'm sorry love, I had a slight mishap with a slave trader on the coast of Africa. They wanted me to sell slaves to the Americas for gold. I refused and they opened fire on the Pearl. That delayed my coming." _

_Keira cursed him under her breath and turned her attention to her newborn who had fallen asleep in her arms. She adjusted her shirt and lifted him to burp him before placing him in a cradle beside the bed. _

"_What will we name him?" she asked quietly. _

"_What do you wish to name him?" _

"_James," Keira whispered, brushing his dark hair from his face. "James Sparrow." _

"_Why would you name our boy after Norrington?" Jack demanded with a sickened look on his face. _

"_I choose the name James for more than just the Commodore! It is a proud name and Norrington was a good man. He may have gone astray in the end but he did play a large part in my life and I must make up for that somehow. My father killed him for God's sake!" _

_Jack nodded, remembering Keira telling him this. He remembered the tears in her eyes and the hurt in her voice when she told him of his death and nodded. "Very well, his name will be James." _

_Keira smiled, the exhaustion reclaiming her and she felly back to sleep finally at peace with the knowledge that Jack was alive and well. _

**End Flashback**

Keira opened her eyes, the memory of her long pregnancy fading. She shook her head and sat up, hearing Jack snore beside her. She slid out of bed and moved around the room to find something to wear, her hands stumbling upon something silky as she fumbled through drawers. She pulled out the kimono she'd been given while on the Empress and smiled, slipping off her tunic and pulling the garment on. It fit snugly, hugging her curves in all the right places. Keira smiled and admired the intricately designed clothing before strapping her sash to her waist and moving toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Jack croaked, grabbing her hand as she moved past him.

"I was going to wake James, sleep Jack," she smiled.

"Where did you find that?" he motioned to her kimono as he sat up.

Keira shrugged, "I found it, is that a problem?"

"Not at all," he grinned, scrubbing his face to rid it of sleep. He got to his feet and swayed for a moment, before following his wife from the cabin.

James lay asleep in the study, his bunk ruffled and messy from his movement. The boy was sprawled out, his leg dangling over the side of the bunk as he slept. Keira smiled, bending down beside him and shaking him awake. He groaned and turned away from her, not wanting to get up.

"James, wake up darling," she whispered, shaking him once again.

"No," he growled, swatting her hand away.

"If you don't wake up Uncle William can not teach you how to use that sword of yours," she smiled, nudging him once again.

At that James shot up from his bunk, his short brown hair a mess from sleep. Keira smoothed it and placed his hat on his head before grabbing a cloth to wash his face. She then led her son out onto the deck where Jack had continued and looked up to see him standing at the helm, the wind whipping his hair and bandanna across his face.

"Jack what are you doing?" Keira called up to him as the rest of the crew sat around the deck playing cards and drinking rum.

"Nothing, Love," he muttered, staring distractedly over the bay.

Keira figured he was just letting the want to sail consume him in the early morning sun. She smiled, taking her son's hand and led him to their prepared longboat. Gibbs joined her and rowed the two to shore. He waved them off, making his way to a local tavern for more rum while Keira led her son to the smithy.

"Mother, will Miss Elizabeth be there with her baby?" James asked as Keira led him through the streets, the memories of her night adventure with Norrington and Benny coming back to her.

"No, James, only William. We will see Miss Elizabeth later, okay?" she smiled down at him, flicking a long strand of hair from her face.

James nodded and pushed the smithy door open to see Will bending over the fire, the hilt of a sword in his hand. He looked up when the light from outside spilled into the room and smiled at the sight of his nephew.

"James! You're here early. Come watch me finish this sword and we will continue with your lessons, all right?"

"Yes!" James beamed and ran over to Will, watching him with wide eyes as he banged a mallet against the steel.

"I suspect you won't be in Prot Royal very long, Keira? Jack seems to be getting restless," Will said as he placed the sword in a bucket of water, the stream sizzling from the heat of the metal.

"Yes, the want to be on the sea seems to be eating at him. If Elizabeth were not carrying a child, he would most likely be more than happy to have you two come along with us," Keira shrugged. "I have a feeling something is going to happen in the near future as well, though I do not know what."

"Don't worry, sister, Elizabeth and I will be fine here, go be free with your husband, is that not why you married him?"

The memory of their unplanned wedding returned to Keira and she smiled, "I have no idea why I married him, I love him. I will return to Port Royal soon, though. You know I will."

"Yes of course," Will nodded, dodging a poke from James, who was trying to distract Will's attention.

"I'm sorry James, here, don't thrust so enthusiastically, make sure your arm is stiff…"

Keira laughed as she watched her son struggle with the many instructions he was receiving from his uncle. She glanced out the open door into the streets of Port Royal, her eyes falling on the sparkling waters of the bay. She knew something was going to happen, whether it was good or bad, she did not know, but this happiness she was felling was just the quiet before a very rough storm.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX**

**Yay! Another chapter! I thought you'd all like some flashback action cuz I didn't really explain what happened on Tortuga that made Keira hate it so much. Anyway, this is really like a filler chapter before I get into what I started planning to happen. It's not really set what I want for the next chapter, I just have a couple general ideas thanks to a few reviews I got with some decent suggestions. So for all that left me ideas, I thank you, and for all that just reviewed to tell me it was good or simply just read the chapter, I thank you as well. Here's the chapter to kick of the '07! **

**Thanks!**

**Sadie. **

**PS. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost at Sea II: Five Years Later**

**Chapter 5**

The Black Pearl cut through the waters of the Caribbean smoothly, the bow of the ship proud in the sunlight. Keira sat with her legs dangling over the side of the rail, her face turned toward the sun as the sea spray gently splashed her face. Her long hair blew out behind her as the wind caught it.

Jack watched her from the helm, flicking his bandanna from his face as it whipped around his head. He adjusted his gaze to his little boy who was picking a fight with Marty on the deck.

"James, stop fighting and go help Gibbs with the polish," Jack called just as his son toppled to the deck, his sword rolling away.

"Yes father!" the boy smiled up at him and ran off to get his weapon and help Gibbs.

Keira smiled and hopped of the rail, happy to be on the sea once again. She knew Jack was heading to Singapore to find Clover and Barbossa and to gather items of trade to bring back to Port Royal. She jogged up the stairs to Jack's side and leaned against the rail next to him, shaking her hair from her face with a flourish.

"We have to go around Africa to get to Singapore, are you sure you can avoid the traders again?" Keira asked quietly.

Jack shook his head, not looking at her, "No guarantee, Love. I want to stop for some furs before we continue to Singapore. Africa has many rare artifacts of good use."

Keira sighed and shook her head, "Then what happens if you do meet a slave trader. If they know who you are that puts our son in danger, Jack. There are two of us to worry about now."

"I know, Love," he muttered, keeping his eyes on the horizon. "I know."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Africa was a sight Keira had never seen before. Although humid and dry, the sights were amazing. She and James explored as much as they could while Jack and the crew were out plundering for furs. While they explored the woods bordering a cove where the Pearl was docked James discovered the skull of what looked like an antelope. Keira found nothing interesting as they made their way back to the ship through the lush woods around them.

"I'm going to show father when he comes back. I know he'll like it," James smiled happily, skipping ahead.

"James stay in my sight," Keira called as he disappeared behind a rather large leaf on the path.

When there was no reply Keira jogged forward, pushing the leaf out of her way only to come upon a large group of men, James being held by a tall skinny man with an evil smile, his hand pressed over her son's mouth.

"No," she whispered, drawing her sword. "Let him go!"

The men around her laughed and she felt a thick arm wrap around her from behind. She screamed and struggled, slashing at it with Will's dagger that she pulled form her boot. The man growled and knocked the dagger from her hand as the group moved off through the woods to another dock not far off.

"Let me go!" Keira screamed, kicking her legs as the man carried her. She kept her eyes on the man leading her son, who's eyes were filled with fear as he dragged him along.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jack flounced happily over the beach back to his beloved Pearl, expecting to see his wife and son waiting for him with smiles. When they did not appear when he called for them her frowned, ordering the crew to search the ship. The various furs and articles he'd plundered lay scattered over the deck as his crew ran around searching the ship high and low. Jack rushed to his study searching for any sign of Keira and James. Nothing was missing or out of place from when they'd left the ship in the morning.

"Keira! James," he called, the sinking feeling in his stomach increasing at the knowledge that they were gone.

"Cap'n, you might want to se this," Gibbs said grimly from the door.

Jack pun around and followed his first mate out onto the beck. A large ship was floating a few yards away, the familiar face of the trader he'd gotten tied up with sneering at him, Keira and James tied and gagged beside him.

"You bloody bastard,' Jack growled under his breath.

"Captain Sparrow, good to see you again," the man sneered.

"Hamza," Jack grumbled.

"You see what I have of yours, Sparrow?" Hamza pulled Keira to his side, running his finger over the soft silk of the kimono she still donned.

"You touch her I will kill you,' Jack yelled.

"Then you will bargain with me, Sparrow," he replied. "You sell my captain's slaves to the Americas I will give you your wife back."

"And my son?" Jack demanded.

"You will give all the profits to the Captain," Hamza grinned.

Keira growled and struggled against her bonds as Hamza held her. The fire in her eyes rekindled as she watched the man next to her tie up her son. She wrung her wrist under the rope she was tied with, feeling the burn against her skin as she tried to loosen the knot. Hamza seemed to notice and grabbed her hands, pressing a knife to her wrists.

"If she tries to break free, Sparrow, I will torture her pretty little body until she dies. Do we have an agreement?"

Jack swallowed hard, his eyes locked with Keira's as she fought against Hamza. She shook her head, her eyes pleading and he sighed. "No, I refuse to sell slaves, it is an unfair trade and against every moral known to man. I refuse."

Keira closed her eyes with relief and reopened them to see Jack looking down at the deck, a worried look on his face. She had never seen that look before and knew she might have made the wrong decision but she stood firmly as Hamza shoved her into another man, who grabbed her forcefully and pushed her blow the deck.

"Then we will meet again, Sparrow, you will be selling slaves soon. A pirate cannot sail theses waters with only furs and silks. The trade now is slaves, you will come to realize this," Hamza sneered and moved away from the rail, nodding to the crew to drop canvas.

Jack watched the ship sail away, his anger coursing through him. He knew Keira could take care of herself, but he was still afraid of what they might do to her. And then there was James, just the fact that his son was captured made his blood boil. He turned to Gibbs with a set face and nodded.

"We're going after them," he growled and stomped off to his study to plan their route.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Okay, here's another one for you all. I lost my Flash drive for a few days that's why I couldn't update sooner, but yeah, I have the next chapter for you all now. Sorry it's a bit short, I sorta lost my steam halfway through but I know where I want to go with the story. Knowing me I'll forget by next week, but I have a general idea. I hope you all enjoyed it and stuff. Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks**

**Sadie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost at Sea II: Five Years Later**

**Chapter 6**

Keira was forced to stay in a cabin close to the Captain, James along with her. Hamza kept a close watch on her, guarding the door every minute of the day. Although they untied her, they fed her very little and made her work with the slaves. James was forced to stay in the cabin for he was too small to be on deck.

After almost a week of being on the ship Hamza awoke Keira as she slept, curled in the corner of the empty cabin. James slept in her arms to keep warm. He smacked her hard to wake her up and she grunted, holding her cheek.

"You will come with me," he growled, pulling her to her feet.

Keira glanced over her shoulder at James as Hamza pulled her from the room. He dragged her into the Captain's Cabin, slamming the door behind her. The Captain stood silhouetted by the window, the moonlight shining into the room. His hands were clasped behind his back, his hat in his right hand.

"Captain, I have the girl," Hamza said, breaking the quiet.

He turned around, and Hamza forced Keira to her knees, yanking her hair back so she'd look up at him. She gasped at the man before her, not wanting to believe what she saw.

"No, you are dead! My father—" she gasped.

"Stabbed me, yes," James Norrington sneered down at her. "It wasn't as fatal as it looked, you see. After your bloody father stabbed me Beckett had me put on another ship and sent to the Americas for healing. Since your husband murdered him I stayed in the Americas and joined their ranks. I was sent to Africa with the slave trade and here we are. Jack has no idea I'm alive."

"You bastard," Keira snapped. "You let me believe you were dead all this time. I'll have you know I named my son James, thinking you died a noble man."

James looked shocked but the feeling soon disappeared, "Your fault, not mine," he shrugged. "I did what I could to stay alive, Keira. I almost had you too."

"Well not anymore," she snapped. "You're a godless savage now. I don't know you."

James chuckled and sighed, "You are still the biting woman I fell in love with all those years ago. That undying spunk is still there."

Keira spat at his feet, glaring up at him, her green eyes filled with hatred. James nodded at Hamza and he left the room, closing the door with a snap behind him. Keira remained on her knees.

"You may stand," James said, pulling out a chair for her.

"No thanks, I'm fine where I am," she spat icily.

James smiled and sat down behind his desk, fiddling with a quill, "You are the same stubborn woman I fell in love with. Too bad I lost you to Sparrow. You could have done much better."

"Am I here for a reason or not?" Keira demanded.

"Ah yes, Hamza thought you would do well to amuse me since I prefer not to engage in sexual acts with the women slaves. He sees you as my prize."

"You are not that sort of man, James I know you better than that," Keira said, looking shocked.

"You do not know how much I've changed," he smiled, getting to his feet. "The world is losing its propriety. Men are warriors now, they take what they want when they want it. That is what I learned in the Americas. I prefer that way of life."

"Don't touch me," she snapped as he ran the back of his hand over her cheek.

"You can't do anything about it, Keira. I have you cornered. Submit to me," James muttered, kneeling in front of her.

"Never," she growled. "You are not yourself."

"I am quite myself, you've never seen this side of me for I was too consumed with pleasing society. Now, there is no society to please, I live on the sea where there are no rules."

Keira tried to untie her hands as James leaned closer to her. She gasped at the pain from the burn but kept trying, keeping her mouth shut and her eyes forward. He placed his hand on her cheek with a smile, his lips hovering over hers. Keira turned her head when he went to kiss her and he ended up kissing her cheek.

James laughed at her stubborn nature and looked to the door of the cabin, "Hamza!"

"Aye sir?" the African man answered quickly.

"Tie her to the bed posts to she can't move," James ordered.

"You are not the man I once respected," she spat. "You are a monster."

Hamza ignored her and pulled her to her feet forcefully. She yelled out when he ripped the rope from her hands, revealing the raw skin. He threw her onto the bed with such force she had no time to fight back as he tied one arm to one post. Keira clawed at him as he grabbed her other arm but failed as he tied the other to the opposite post.

As Hamza left the room again James removed his jacket from his shoulders as Keira watched. The tunic beneath revealing some of his chest. She narrowed her eyes at a mark on his chest and he pulled the cloth away.

"The scar from your father's sword," he explained.

"Serves you right," she growled. "You should have died."

"Tisk, tisk," he clicked his tongue at her. "It is not like a woman to speak like that, Keira."

She spat at his feet again, her eyes flashing as he neared the bed where she was now tied. She began to twist her wrists against the rope once again, making James frown.

"Why do you torture yourself?" he asked softly, running his finger over her bare forearm.

"Where is my son?" Keira demanded, ignoring his question.

"He is where we left him. I have ordered Hamza not to harm him. After all, he is named after me," James grinned.

"I did not name him after you, you disgrace the name."

"Now Keira, don't speak such folly," James straddled her hips to keep her from kicking out. "I have wanted you for longer than you know. I am about to get what I want."

"I will never give myself to you, you bastard!"

James shrugged and smacked her across the face to shut her up. Keira felt her consciousness swim but she stayed awake, glaring up at her offender as he tried to remove her kimono. She felt her blood boil as he unbuttoned down her chest. His thumbs traced the silk over her abdomen and he slipped it away from her body.

"You are more beautiful than I thought," James breathed, running his hand over her exposed torso.

Keira glared up at him, cursing him silently. She waited for him to move closer to her and kicked out, connecting her thigh in between his legs. James yelled out and fell over, clutching himself in pain. Keira twisted her wrists quickly against the rope once again, trying desperately to get free before he recovered. She felt the rope loosen a bit when she tugged the bed post so she pulled as she twisted, hoping to break free. The blood from her wrists trickled down her arms as she fought, finally the rope around her left hand pulled free of the post and she untied her opposite hand.

James grabbed her ankle as she scrambled off the bed, and she stopped, seeing the look in his blue eyes. A shadow of the man James used to be seemed to glimmer there for a moment, the proud and ambitious man she had respected, before it disappeared, being replaced with the rage and anger that he'd learned in America.

"Come back here you slag!" he called as she charged out of the room.

Hamza grabbed her around the waist, stopping her as she flung the door open ran out. She screamed and struggled, calling out for her son as James appeared in the doorway of the cabin.

"She deserves fifteen lashes," James growled, pulling Keira's kimono from her shoulders.

She fell to her knees, trying to cover her exposed body but Hamza pulled her to her feet. He studied the scars across her back with a smile and began to drag her away.

"Wait," James called, his eyes on Keira's back, the etched scars reflecting in his eyes. "I will deal with her, go," he ordered and Hamza dropped her to the floor and left with his men.

James slowly moved to where Keira was crouched and draped the kimono around her. She slipped her arms through the sleeves, her hair hiding her face as she buttoned the garment. She ignored James as she got to her feet and turned to the door keeping her son from her.

"Keira," James called to her but she continued to ignore him as she pushed to door open, her son rushing into her arms.

"Mother, I thought they were going to kill you," the boy sobbed into her shoulder.

"I'm fine, James," she whispered, kissing the top of his head, a tear leaking from her eye. "Here, let me untie you."

The boy held out his hands to her and she undid the knot, letting the rope fall the floor. He rubbed the raw skin on his wrists and looked over his mother's shoulder seeing Norrington.

"Who is that, mother?" he asked, the fear returning to his young face.

"This is James Norrington, a man I thought I knew but now, I know not," she said flatly her eyes blank as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"You tried to hurt my mother," James frowned. "My father will kill you."

"Your father is a useless pirate who obeys no laws. Your father will fall before the end," Norrington shot back, looking with disgust at the small boy.

James drew his sword, leveling it at Norrington's knees. Keira watched with a mixture of pride and worry as her son challenged Norrington. The former commodore laughed and drew his own sword, pressing the tip of the boy's throat.

"I could kill you now, young Sparrow," he smiled, his eyes gleaming. "But your mother is too valuable to me, I cannot see her suffer with such a loss. Lower your sword."

"My father will kill you," James repeated, hatred on his face. "He will get you for taking us from him."

Norrington laughed and sheathed his sword. He shook his head at Keira and disappeared into his cabin, slamming the door with one last laugh.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Here's another one! Sorry it took so long, I had my Senior Sem and stuff so I was a bit delayed with my updating. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Sadie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost at Sea II: Five Years Later**

**Chapter 7**

"Gibbs, how far are we from the slaver," Jack demanded.

"Not far Cap'n. We should engage her by morning," Gibbs assured him, standing at the helm.

"Good," Jack nodded as he watched the rest of the crew playing cards and drinking rum on the deck, the fires from the lamps flickering across the barrels.

"We'll get her back, Cap'n," Gibbs added, clapping him on his shoulder before joining the rest on the deck.

Jack nodded and flicked open his compass, glancing at the spinning arrow. It pointed off into the darkness and he smiled, knowing that's where Keira was sure to be.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Sir, the Black Pearl is on our tail," Hamza reported as James stood in his study the next morning.

"Stay calm, Hamza, we will take care of them." James said in a monotone as he stared out over the open ocean.

Hamza nodded and left the room, leaving James in silence once again. He placed his hat on his head and turned to the door, only going a few steps before he stopped in front of the cabin Keira was in. He heard whispers and leaned close to listen.

"When will father come for us?" James asked quietly, playing with a strand of his mother's hair.

"Soon, darling. The sea brings him closer every moment," Keira smiled, kissing the top of his head.

"Will Norrington hurt you again?" James asked, looking up at her.

"I don't know, James. He is not the man I once knew. He used to be a man of respect and dignity. Now he is a savage. There is no telling what he will do."

Norrington pressed his forehead to the door with a sigh, "Why can't she see I changed for the better?" he muttered.

"Because it is not for the better," Keira swung the door open, her green eyes flashing.

Norrington straightened and they stared at each other, Keira seeing a glimmer of the old James she had once agreed to marry. She placed a hand on his cheek, trying to see some recognition of who he used to be. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes and she slid her hand away, looking away from him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," James whispered. "I was not myself."

"How many times did I tell you that and you still refused to listen?" Keira snapped, closing the cabin door behind her so her son would not hear their conversation.

"Keira, I have learned a new culture, I apologize," he looked down at the floor.

"I knew you were a good man, James. But I have a family now, you need to find happiness without becoming a savage. You are not meant to be a pirate, you are a noble man. I saw that when you set my crew free on the Dutchman. I am forever indebted to you for that."

James smiled and shook his head, "No, you owe me nothing."

"Sir, the Pearl has leveled with us, should we fire?" Hamza strode over to the two, both turning to look at him.

"Make ready the guns, I'll be on deck in a moment," Norrington nodded as Hamza quickly strode away.

"Jack," Keira smiled and turned to retrieve her son. "James, come, father has come for us."

"You are going to stay bellow," Norrington grabbed her arm, stopping her. "I don't want you hurt, stay here."

"Are you mad? My husband has come to rescue me. I cannot stand here and wait for him to board the ship. I am going to return to the Pearl and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Norrington waited for Keira to take her son's hand and lead him from the room. Just as the boy past him he grabbed him, drawing his sword, "Now you will listen to what I say or I will kill your precious boy."

Keira narrowed her eyes at him and smirked, "You are not that type, James. I can see the fear in your eyes. You would never hurt me like that."

"Mother, make him let me go," James pleaded, his eyes large with fear.

Keira pulled a sword from the sleeping guard a few steps away and pointed it at his throat, "Let my boy go, James. I do not fear killing you."

Norrington grinned, pressing the sword closer to James' throat, "Lower your sword, Keira. Jack will not be here to save you this time."

"That's not very nice," a familiar voice said behind Norrington.

Keira grinned and James spun around, letting her son go as he came face to face with Jack. James rushed into his mother's arms as she watched her husband glaring at Norrington.

"Hello Norrie, nice to see you again," Jack grinned, drawing his sword. "Too bad this is the last time."

Jack looked up at his sword and smiled, thrusting it in James' face, only giving him a moment's notice to parry and jump away.

"Keira, go!" Jack yelled and she scrambled out of their way.

"James, come," Keira held her hand out to her son and they fumbled out onto the deck where the crew of the Pearl was fighting with Hamza's crew.

"Miss Keira, glad you could join us," Gibbs nodded as she stumbled onto the deck.

"Hello Gibbs," she waved and pulled her son into her arms, quickly grabbing a rope and swinging over to the Pearl.

Jack and Norrington burst through the door onto the deck, both men throwing blow after blow at each other. Jack ducked under a thrust from James and they moved away from the battle on the deck and up toward the helm.

"James, stay here, okay," Keira said hastily, carrying her son into Jack's study. "Stay here, mother will be right back."

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"To help your father. Stay here, all right?"

James nodded and Keira grabbed her pistol from the desk in the bedroom before moving back out onto the deck to find the rope she'd swung over on. Her eyes flicked to Jack and James and she clenched her jaw, knowing what she had to do. Keira swung back over to the ship, landing with a thud and ran off toward her husband.

"You cannot match me, Sparrow," James breathed, avoiding another lung from Jack.

"Jack can't, but I can best you," Keira growled behind him and a shot rang out, making both men stop moving.

Jack looked stunned and his eyes fell on Norrington who had pulled open his coat, his eyes on the trickling blood from the bullet wound.

"This is the last time you try to ruin my life, James. Goodbye," Keira whispered as he fell to his knees.

"Keira," James muttered before crumpling to the deck in a heap.

"This time, he is dead," she growled, checking to make sure there was no pulse.

Jack helped his wife to her feet as the fighting died down on the deck. Hamza dropped his sword at Keira's feet, not knowing what lese to do. The rest of the crew followed him, dropping their weapons at her feet as the crew of the Pearl gathered rope and began to tie them to the mast.

"Don't," Jack ordered. "These people have to go back to Africa, we cannot leave them to die. Keira will Captain this ship, the crew must stay alive until we reach Africa's shores.

"Jack, are you sure?" Keira asked softly as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yes, I need you to do this. Just follow me," he muttered, kissing her long and passionately before nodding at Gibbs to return to the Pearl.

Keira watched them go before turning to her new crew with a stern look, taking the whip from the Bo'sun, a new fire in her eyes.

"Back to Africa, you disobey my order once, you'll get lashes courtesy of your captain!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Here's another, This story is going to be significantly short as opposed to Lost at Sea one. I have a large amount on my plate at the moment so this story will end quicker than usual, mostly because I really don't have a plot line for it like I did the last. Sorry, but I hope you enjoyed it while it's still going. **

**Sadie**


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages. That's a bad decision on my part. I should have a t least posted something, so that it what I'm doing now. It is not only this story that I am struggling with, it's most of them. I've been battling with writer's block for the past two or three months and I apologize for the extremely long wait. I thank you for all the ideas you've given me and just because I've made the bad decision I'm going to suck it up and try my hand at another chapter. As soon as I get back into the swing of things I'm sure the inspiration will return.

So once again I apologize and I hope you can forgive me for the long wait. I will most likely be posting something by either Friday or Saturday and hopefully by then I'll be back to my normal updating speed.

Thanks,

Sadie


	9. Chapter 8

**Lost at Sea II: Five Years Later**

**Chapter 8**

After returning to Africa Keira rejoined the crew of the Pearl. From her time on Norrington's ship she had mastered a new weapon, the whip. It now sat snug on her hip with her sword, her pistol tucked in her sash as she stood beside the helm. She watched James scurry around the deck playing tag with Pintel and Ragetti, bumping into Gibbs as he streaked past.

"We should return to Port Royal soon, Jack. Elizabeth is due to have her child," Keira pointed out.

"Aye, she is," Jack agreed, ignoring the first mention of Port Royal.

Keira turned to face him and crossed her arms over her chest; "You don't want to go back, do you?" she smiled.

"What? Of course I do!"

Keira laughed and moved toward him, standing between her husband and the wheel. She slipped her arms under his coat and looked up at him, "Jack, it would be nice to see our niece or nephew."

"I know, I was thinking Singapore first," Jack nodded, glancing down at her as she traced circles over his back. "The crew wants to do some honest pirating, I can't deny them that."

"Aye, they do, Clover and Barbossa should be faring well in Singapore on the Empress, but Jack, I would like to see my family."

"As would I but we can't get everything we want, Love," Jack replied quickly, avoiding her eyes.

There was a giggle and a yell and Keira spun around to see James holding up Ragetti's eye and running around the deck. Ragetti ran behind him wailing helplessly and cursing the boy as he laughed.

"You can't catch me!" James teased, running up the stairs to the helm.

"Me eye! Give it back you filthy mongrel!" Ragetti yelled, lunging at a giggling James who jumped out of reach and scampered away.

Keira laughed as her son ran back down the stairs and onto the deck, Ragetti chasing hopelessly after him.

"He's going to be just like you when he gets older," Keira smiled turning back to her husband.

The look on Jack's face made her laugh, the mixture of pride and hesitation on Jack's face priceless. Keira snickered and made her way back down to the deck, glancing over her shoulder at Jack as he leaned on the wheel.

"I expect to see Port Royal in a week, Jack. If not I'm taking a long boat and going myself."

Jack mimicked her as she disappeared into his cabin. Gibbs chuckled behind him, taking the wheel from his captain so Jack could find his son.

"She's quite the Lass, isn't she, sir?" he said, scratching an itch on his jaw.

"Aye, quite the lass."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Come quickly she's upstairs!" Will greeted Keira, James, and Jack.

Jack had kept to his word, promising that he would bring Keira back to Port Royal for the birth of their niece or nephew. The moment they had arrived at the governor's household they were informed of Elizabeth's labor.

Now they were rushing to her room, Will eagerly awaiting news from her father of his son or daughter. Elizabeth's groans of pain could be heard in the hallway, making Jack grimace at the sound. He had gone pail with the memories of his own son's birth and turned away from the door, making Keira laugh.

After what seemed to be hours, Governor Swann stepped from behind the door, a happy smile on his face and his wig askew. Will jumped to his feet eagerly and they spoke in hushed tones before turning to address the three of them.

"Well, I have a little girl!" Will grinned happily, rushing into the room to join Elizabeth.

"And the name?" Keira asked, getting to her own feet, holding an exited James' hand.

"Catherine," Weatherby smiled, moving aside to let James and Keira into the room. "Catherine Rose Turner."

Keira rushed into the room, letting James run over to the bed where her brother was crouching, admiring his newborn daughter. Elizabeth looked exhausted but happy, her hair drawn away from her face, the sweat still glittering on her forehead.

"She's beautiful," Keira smiled, admiring the baby.

Her hair was already thick and dark, her eyes a honey brown. James was stroking her head like a puppy, making Elizabeth laugh.

"Thank you for being here, even after all our misunderstandings," she smiled.

"you're family now, I will put those things aside," Keira nodded, glancing at Jack, who was hovering just outside the room.

"Jack, why not come see your niece," Will beckoned the pirate into the room.

"Oh bugger," Jack grumbled and sauntered in, glancing at the child.

"She's lovely," he commented quickly. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Jack," Elizabeth smiled, looking down at Catherine. "I'm glad you came too."

Jack shrugged and moved back out into the hallway, leaning against the wall just outside the door. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at Keira.

"He doesn't take well with children." She shrugged. "Especially newborns. It took him a while to et used to holding James."

Elizabeth nodded and the nurse rushed into the room, taking the baby from her mother. The child began to fuss and Elizabeth placed a kiss on Will's lips as the wet nurse fed the child. Keira bid her borther and Elizabeth congratulations one more time before gathering her own son and leaving the house.

"Mother, will we ever see then again?" James asked, clutching her hand tightly as they returned to the Pearl.

"Possibly, James, I don't know." Keira shrugged, looking out at the setting sun on the horizon.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**I know it's short and probably really crappy, and I apologize, but it took me forever to write this. I have a general idea of what I want to do with this know, thanks to all the ideas you all have given. Again I thank you for sending me ideas and the anonymous reviewer telling me how much I suck for not updating, although very forward, I appreciate the slap in the face,. I realized that it was a bad decision on my part and I apologize once again. I hope you at least somewhat forgive me for leaving you hanging for so long and I shall update again either tomorrow or Saturday, I promise. And if I don't feel free to send me angry reviews and/or FF PMs. Thanks for sticking with me and bearing with my terrible writer's block.**

**Sadie**


	10. Chapter 9

**Lost at Sea II**

**Chapter 9**

As the years progressed and piracy came to its general end, James growing from the small boy to a handsome, daring man, he had to decide to choose his path in the world, leaving Keira and Jack living on Tortuga. He broke away from his family, joining the Royal Navy to try his luck in the military.

"Sparrow, step to or it'll be mess duty again!" his captain ordered from the helm.

James looked up from his work, he had been sharpening his sword, his green eyes the only feature distinguishing him from his father. He nodded and sheathed his sword, jumping to assist his friend, a man named Charles, brace the foreyard with a few other men.

"How long do you think we'll be gone before we return to Port Royal?" Charles asked quietly, grunting as he pulled the rope to hoist a sail.

James shrugged, feeling the rope burn his hands as it fought against their pulling, "I couldn't tell you, last time it was near two months."

"I just don't want to leave Annie waiting to long this time," Charles sighed, his blue eyes dark at the thought.

James chuckled, "You and your woman, why don't you just marry her?"

"Her father won't let me. He thinks I'm not wealthy enough to care for her, and I'm always on the sea. He thinks I'm a pirate," Charles explained.

"Pirates are rare in these waters, Charles, you can easily prove him wrong. You don't have a brand do you?" James asked with a grin.

"No! Of course not!"

"Then you should be fine, save what you make from our little missions and buy her a decent ring, prove her father wrong," James advised.

Charles looked stunned at his knowledge and shook his head, "This coming from the man who attracts every woman he sees and then casts her away like trash. You're lucky Arabella kept you so long."

"Arabella is unique," James winked. "She's the only woman I would ever trust with a sword, first off. I taught her well."

"Or is it that she's good in another field?" Charles grinned.

James let out a laugh and shook his head, "I wouldn't tell you even she wasn't. She's like a sister to me, Charles; I would never have her like that."

"Contrary to your father."

James smiled at the thought of his father, "I may look like him, but I have the honesty and morals like my mother. I won't take a woman unless she wants me to. In most cases, they always want me to."

The two laughed only to be interrupted by their commander, a tall, frumpy man by the name of Nigel. He grabbed James roughly by the back of the neck, making him yell out in surprise.

"To the galley with you, Sparrow, I won't tell you again. Edwards, back to work!" he barked, throwing James toward the stairs below deck while Charles hurried off to busy himself with polishing.

James smirked and slid down the rail below deck. He grabbed one of the dirty aprons as he burst into the kitchen, grinning broadly at his crewmate, Billy. James grabbed his usual spatula and smacked Billy's cheek playfully, readying himself for the next meal.

"Get on the Lieutenant's nerves again, Sparrow?" Billy asked with a grin.

"Aye, I can't seem to get off the Lieutenant's nerves," James nodded, pocketing the spatula and grabbing a knife to skin potatoes.

"How's Arabella doing?" Billy asked mockingly. "I don't know why you bother yourself with that girl."

James smirked, "She's fine, last I checked. I bother with her because she's like a little sister to me. She needs family and I am there for her. If I wasn't she'd be lost."

"Have you bedded her yet?" Billy asked with raised eyebrows, a twinkle in his eye.

"No, and I don't care to either. I told you she's like a sister," James persisted, rolling his eyes. "You need to find yourself a girl, mate. You've got the looks, you just need the charm."

Billy shook his head, "Nah, I'm better on my own, James. Sort of like your father before he met your mother."

"Why does everyone relate themselves to my parents?"

"Because Jack Sparrow is the best pirate there ever was, James. You're father is a legend. There are books written about him and his adventures. You can't beat Jack."

James rolled his eyes, "Half of his tales are false, he's only a human, not all of those things are possible. Although my favorite is Pelegostos Island, my mother was there too. She was trapped in the cage and all."

Billy chuckled, enviously, "Your mother sounds like a beautiful woman. Too bad I didn't know her when she was young. I would've shown her a thing or two."

"I'm going to stop listening now," James turned away, his cheeks a slight red.

Billy let out a booming laugh and the two commenced with peeling potatoes for the crew's next meal, both chattering about what they wanted to do when they returned home after their voyage.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"On deck all hands! Make fast the bunt gasket! Scurry! I want movement!" Nigel's voice broke through the still night air a few hours later.

The crew groaned as one and climbed tiredly from their bunks, James, Charles and Billy all thumping on the floor and grabbing their boots. The crew around them scurried around, gathering tossed clothes and discarded boots. James rubbed his eyes and began to try and pull his shirt up his leg. Billy yawned beside him and threw James' breeches at him, telling him he was putting the wrong item of clothing on the wrong part.

When the three were finally dressed and ready they ran onto the deck to be greeted with loud booms and flashes of bright light, water splashing all over the deck. James fixed his hat on his head and rushed to his assigned cannon to start loading, returning the fire. Nigel pounded over to him furiously pointing in the darkness at the firing ships.

"You see them! They're Spaniards, that's who we've been waiting for. Finally, some action!"

James shook his head, waiting for Charles to finish loading the gun. He pointed the cannon in the right direction and lit the fuse, jumping away as it fired and jumped back form the force.

"I don't think we'll be making port on time," Billy grumbled as the firing continued well into the early hours of the morning.

"With attacks like this we'll be lucky to make it within three weeks. Annie's going to be waiting far longer than I wanted," Charles groaned.

James smirked and rested his head on the warm barrel of the cannon, the firing finally dying down after a good three hours. "Then marry her, Charles. When she's bound to one man she won't linger with others."

Charles nodded and James felt his eyes get droopy from exhaustion. He let his thoughts drift as the sleep came over him, the shouts and happy chatter from the crew fading into the distance.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Okay, there's a little change in scenery for you. Lots of time passing and all that good stuff. Hope you liked it! I think I know where I'm going with this now, I bet you all didn't think Jack Sparrow's own son would be in the Royal Navy! Well, his is…for now. More adventures for James to come!**

**Sadie**


	11. Chapter 10

**Lost at Sea II**

**Chapter 10**

"James!" a female voice greeted James' ears as he disembarked the HMS Dauntless and stepped onto the deck, his knapsack slung over his back and his hat askew.

James grinned broadly as Arabella ran happily toward him, her long ebony hair blowing around her as she ran. She jumped into his arms, kissing him passionately.

"I've missed you so much," she laughed, letting him go as they left the docks.

"It's been a long journey Arabella, but I've missed you too. How is your sword training, still coming along well?" James asked as they walked casually down a dusty back street to their home.

Arabella smiled and glanced at him over her shoulder, her blue eyes bright, "Not as well as when you are with me," she smiled shyly.

James chuckled and shook his head , following her into their small two story home. Arabella moved into the small dining room, removing James' coat and placing on a hook by the door. She placed a plate of food in front of him with an innocent smile and sat down next to him as he ate.

"When are you leaving again?" she asked quietly, looking down at the table in front of her.

"I'm not sure, the Lieutenant never said. I suppose Billy will tell me," James shrugged, taking a sip of water and pushing his empty plate away.

Arabella nodded and sighed, "I've been wondering what it would be like to roam the seas freely. It must be so rewarding."

James chuckled at her dreamy face and shrugged, "Seeing as I spent my entire life on the sea I guess you could say it has its benefits. But the sea is really no place for a woman."

"Your mother was a pirate!" Arabella exclaimed in protest. "My mother was pirate."

"And look where your mother ended up!" James reminded her. "And your father. Both sent to the gallows for a crime they did not commit. I could never see you turn out like them, Arabella."

"Well at least my parents had the time to enjoy their lives together, with your parents as a matter of fact. My mother used to tell me stories of their adventured with Jack and Keira Sparrow. How they helped rescue Keira from Captain Sao Feng and the war with the East India Company."

James smirked at the memory of his mother telling him the same stories, "Yes, well, one day I will take you to meet my mother and father. They will be happy to see you."

Arabella nodded with satisfaction and got up from the table. She took James' plate and moved into the kitchen to wash it and put it in its right place. James watched her with a faint smile, her thin frame and subtle curves brought out only faintly in the dress she wore. She glanced at him over her shoulder and blushed, looking away quickly.

"You know, Billy was inquiring after you a few weeks past," James got up from the table and moved into the kitchen with her.

"Oh really?"

"Aye, he wonders why I haven't married you yet," James admitted with a small smile.

"And why haven't you?" she asked, pausing to hear his answer.

James shrugged, his green eyes on her back, "Because I don't know if you'll have me or not."

Arabella let out a laughed and spun around to face him. Her long hair fell into her eyes and she moved toward him, placing her hands on his chest, "It's just, you're never around long enough for me to be sure. If you would just take me with you even when you go out fishing, maybe we could figure that out."

James kissed her gently, "Maybe next time. I'll consider it."

Arabella grinned broadly, kissing him again before moving away to finish cleaning. James leaned against the wall, watching her flit around. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched as she blew out the candles in the chandelier overhead and left the room. He waited for her to stop moving, knowing she had retired for the night. He glanced out the window, seeing the sun set over the quiet bay and moved to the door. He glanced once more over his shoulder before slipping out of the house, his thoughts on the tavern down the way.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Ah, James, there you are!" Billy waved half drunk as James waltzed in, his swagger almost matching his father.

"Good evening, Billy," James smiled, making his way over to his friend. "How about a pint?"

"Aye," Billy grinned and a barmaid rushed over with a pint of rum.

James sipped the liquid slowly as Billy pulled the maid into his lap, kissing her neck with rum soaked lips. He noticed the woman cringe as Billy's lips moved over her collar and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Why don't you let her go, eh?" James suggested, pushing the woman away, Billy's eyes following her as she stumbled toward the bar.

"What's wrong with you, James, Arabella not serving you right?" Billy slurred.

"Actually, I was thinking of going on a little trip with her in a few months. I was thinking of bringing you along," James smirked.

Billy seemed to sober instantly and he leaned forward, "You mean like pirating?" he whispered.

James shrugged, "Well, Bella wants to meet my parents and Tortuga is the only free port left in these waters, so why not?"

Billy grinned, the glee and excitement clear in his eyes, "I'm all for it, mate, but what about Charles?"

James considered for a moment, "Haven't really thought of him, he has his own woman trouble anyway. If he marries Annie before we leave, he can come along too, I suppose."

Billy nodded with drunk satisfaction and leaned back in his chair, his eyes on the barmaid he had been flirting with before. She moved over to the two with a hesitant smile. James nodded politely and stood up when Billy pulled her onto his lap once again, his lips instantly on her neck as James left the tavern, his half drank pint on the table.


	12. Chapter 11

**Lost at Sea II**

**Chapter 11**

"Arabella, come quickly or we'll cast off without you!" Billy called as he watched the woman move around the docks making sure everything they needed was on the ship.

She glared at him over her shoulder, her blue eyes narrowed in anger, "You keep pestering me, Billy, I'll promise you a cut throat by the end of the night."

"There will me no cut throats here," James cut in, moving up to the rail of the ship, "Arabella, we have everything, come now."

She nodded and moved up the gangplank. Billy rolled his eyes grumbling about women never listening to him. James smirked and hauled the plank on board, letting the ropes loose to cast off.

"Do you really think your parents will recognize me?" Arabella asked as she lounged on the deck beside the helm, her long air hiding her face.

"Of course they will," James assured her, pushing the hair behind her ear. She looked up at him and hopped down from the railing, moving up next to him and wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Why do you never touch me, James?" she muttered quietly, her blue eyes on his face. "You always shy away whenever I show affection toward you."

James stiffened and looked out over the dark water, "Well this new affection has only been of late, Arabella. May I remind you that you only wanted me to protect you like an older brother, and I have kept my word."

"Well I don't want you to be my older brother anymore," she smiled, placing a kiss on the back of his neck. "I want you to be my lover."

"It's not that simple," James said uncomfortably, a shiver shooting up his spine as her hands rested on his abdomen.

"Why not? You let me kiss you when you returned," she pointed out, batting her eyelashes at him.

"That caught me a bit off guard, love," James admitted. "Although I was not complaining."

Arabella smiled and moved in front of him, James let out a quiet sigh of relief as she rested her hands on the wheel. "And you practically asked for my hand a few months ago, James. I have not forgotten that. Do not pretend you don't love me."

"Arabella, this really is not the time—" James protested but she cut him off with a heated kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. James pulled away nervously, his eyes wide with shock. Arabella clasped her hands behind her back shyly, her cheeks bright red with embarrassment.

"Sorry," she blushed. "Couldn't help it."

"Bella," he whispered, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry but I'm not entirely like my father. Although I am happy to know that you will have me I do not think now is the right time and place…"

Arabella nodded, "Very well, let me know when it is. Good night."

James watched her move into the cabin below and sighed when the door closed with a sharp snap. He shook his head and buried his face in his hands, letting out a long sigh of frustration.

"Women."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX

"Land Ho!" Billy yelled down to James as he stood on the deck a few days later. He shielded his eyes from the sun and looked up at the crows nest where Billy was leaning over the side, his scruffy hair flicking in his face as te wind tossed it.

"Come down her and help me!" James ordered, moving back to the helm.

Billy sung down from the sails, landing with a thump in front of the stairs and scurried up them, standing beside James as Tortuga grew bigger on the horizon. Arabella appeared below them, her dark hair blowing in her face. She glanced up at the two men before moving to the rail, looking over the side at the approaching island.

"When will you just ask her to marry you?" Billy muttered, his eyes following the woman as she moved around the deck.

James looked startled and blinked, "Eventually."

Billy shook his head at his friend and moved back down to the deck to help Arabella. James watched with a smile as she slipped on a puddle and clung to Billy for support, laughing at her clumsiness. Their eyes met for a moment before she quickly turned away, letting him know she was still cross with his judgment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Tortuga, the one place I never thought I'd be returning to," James growled, his green eyes roving the crowded streets full of laughing women and drunk men.

"I could stay here forever!" Billy grinned, eyeing a woman with carrot red hair and a scarlet dress.

"This place is repulsive," Arabella frowned, clutching James' arm as they past a tavern swarming with staggering men.

James eyed the crowd, his eyes sharp for any sign of his father. He found him in the corner of the tavern, his hat pulled down over his face and a pint on the table in front of him. His feet were propped on the table as well, his hand clutching the compass he's grown fond of as a child.

"Father!" James grinned, swaggering over and taking a seat.

Jack jumped, aiming his pistol at his son's forehead. He grinned widely at the sight of James and lowered it, taking a sip of his rum.

"James! So good to see you, lad."

"Hello father, where is mother?" James questioned, glancing around the place.

Jack, however, was eying Arabella with interest, "Who is this lovely young lady?"

James hesitated for a moment before clearing his throat, "Father, meet Arabella Barbossa, my fiancé."

Jack grinned , waving a shy Arabella closer to him. He studied her a moment before nodding in seemed content.

"You look just like your mother, Love. A shame they could not see their daughter grow into the beautiful woman you are now."

Arabella glanced at James nervously and nodded, "Uh, thank you."

She looked up at James, her blue eyes wide. He shrugged a shoulder and Jack swung his feet down from the table and stood up. Billy had already found his way to the bar, a pint in his hand as he bobbed his head to the upbeat music.

"Why don't we come along back to the ship, hmm? Your mother will be glad to see you," Jack slurred, swaying slightly.

"Yes," James agreed, moving toward were Billy was sitting. He tugged the pint from his friend's hand and nodded toward the door where Jack was pulling Arabella. "Come, we are going to see my mother, I know how much you want to meet her."

Billy grinned with satisfaction and the two moved from the tavern after jack and a bewildered Arabella.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Sorry for the long wait, I went to NY over the weekend and had no access to a computer, so I apologize. I know you're all a bit confused at why James suddenly called Arabella his fiancé but I assure you it will be explained in the chapter to come. Hope you enjoyed this one, though. **

**Sadie**


	13. Chapter 12

**Lost at Sea II**

**Chapter 12**

Keira lay lazily on a hammock she had erected on the deck of the Pearl. She looked up at the sound of footsteps on the gangplank and smiled at the sight of Jack. A young woman followed just behind him and she stumbled from her makeshift bed, her eyes wide at the girl.

"You're dead!" she gasped in amazement, moving over to Arabella and placing her hands on her shoulders. "Clover."

Arabella glanced nervously as James and Billy moved onto the deck behind her. James placed a hand on his mother's shoulder and pulled her away gently. Jack crossed his arms over his chest as he watched as Keira embraced her son happily.

"Mum, meet Arabella Barbossa, Clover's daughter and my fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Keira asked her eyes on Arabella.

"Aye, we are indeed engaged," James nodded.

Keira smiled, holding her hand out to Arabella, "Apologies, you look so much like your mother I thought I was hallucinating. So nice to meet you."

Arabella took Keira's offered hand with a faint smile before Keira's attention shifted to Billy, who was grinning broadly, his eyes moving over his thin frame.

"And who is this?"

"Billy," James said shortly. "He's a fan of you."

Keira laughed and nodded, "Sorry Billy, I'm married."

He chuckled and shrugged, his cheeks flushing red, "I just wanted to meet you, Mrs. Sparrow. I've heard so many stories of your adventures."

James rolled his eyes and moved across the familiar deck. He stopped in front of the Captain's cabin and smiled, pushing the door open. Arabella followed closely behind, closing the door behind her.

"James," she called softly as she watched him fiddle with the maps on the table in the middle of the room.

"Aye?"

"Please look at me," she said shyly.

James turned to her, softening at her appearance. She looked so innocent standing before him, her hands folded in front of her like a little girl. He smiled, moving closer to her and taking her hands in his.

"What is troubling you Arabella?"

"Did you mean it when you told Jack I was your fiancé?" she asked softly.

James smiled and looked down at their joined hands, "Yes."

She grinned and rushed into his arms, kissing him happily, "I knew you loved me."

"Of course," James smiled, kissing her again.

Arabella beamed and moved to the door, pulling it open to reveal an amused Jack. James raised his eyebrows at his father and stepped into the light streaming in from outside. Jack's eyes moved from Arabella to James, his lips forming a perfect smile as he studied the two.

"Father's boy through and through," Jack laughed.

"We were talking father," James insisted, moving up behind Arabella and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I didn't say anything," Jack smirked. "Out, I have mapping to do."

Arabella glanced up at James before moving quickly out onto the deck where Billy stood leaning over the side of the ship, his eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" James asked, placing a hand on his friend's back to keep him steady.

Billy straightened and looked at James curiously, "I thought I saw something, guess I was wrong. It was just a shadow."

James nodded and took Arabella's hand, leading her below deck where the rest of the crew bunked. He toppled into one of the hammocks , resting his hands behind his head. Arabella climbed in beside him, curling up against his chest and closing her eyes. James brushed a few strands of dark hair from her face, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Sleep well."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The sun streamed through the portholes below deck, waking James from his comfortable dream. He cracked an eye open and stretched. Arabella was still fast asleep beside him, her warmth comforting as they lay together. A loud snore startled James and he glanced over to see Billy passed out on a hammock he'd made himself from a fishing net and spare hooks in the ceiling. He grinned and carefully climbed down from his own hammock, slipping his boots on.

"James," Arabella groaned, reaching out for him.

"Aye?" he turned as she opened her eyes.

"I had the strangest dream," she croaked, sitting up and stretching. "There was a girl, around our age. She looked like you, except she wasn't your sister. She didn't know her name, but she needed help."

James narrowed his eyes, glancing at a still unconscious Billy, "I don't know, Arabella. It was only a dream, don't fret over it."

Arabella nodded and jumped down from the hammock. She leaned over Billy's sleeping form with a grin and blew in his face, her fingers moving over his forehead.

"Billy," she called softly, making James chuckle. "Billy, wake up."

"No," he grumbled. "Just a bit longer."

James took his chance, flipping the hammock over and forcing Billy to tumble to the floor. He yelled out and glared over his shoulder at the laughing couple.

"Good morning mate," James smiled.

"Yeh, good morning my arse," he grumbled and pulled his boots on.

Arabella grinned, "I'll be on deck if you need me boys."

James nodded and waited patiently for Billy to finish dressing before moving out onto the sun soaked deck. Arabella was talking and laughing with Pintel and Ragetti, who were slowly swabbing the deck. His mother and father stood at the helm, the wind whipping his mother's long hair.

"She's even more beautiful in the daytime," Billy breathed, his eyes on Keira as she dangled her legs over the rail.

James made a disapproving face and turned to him, "She's my mother, Bill. Find yourself a lass you can actually have."

Billy nodded and turned his back to Jack and Keira, "If only I could find the right one."

"You will eventually," James assured him. "She could be standing right in front of ye. That's what happened to me."

Billy nodded again, his eyes drifting to Arabella. He tilted his head slightly but shook the thought away, scolding himself for thinking about James' fiancé with such desire.


	14. Chapter 13

**Lost at Sea II**

**Chapter 13**

After only a few days on the Black Pearl James was forced to leave Tortuga at the sighting of scouts from the Royal Navy. Both he and Billy figured they were looking for deserters and decided it was time to take their leave and depart. Arabella seemed more hesitant to leave but she did nonetheless, bidding Jack and Keira goodbye with grace.

"When will we be able to see them again?" she asked dreamily ashes sat beside James on their own ship.

"I don't know, maybe soon," he shrugged, his eyes on the horizon.

Arabella sighed and moved to the lower deck, busying herself with helping Billy. He was doing his usual work, peeling potatoes into a barrel, one filled to the brim with the skins. James shook his head when Billy tossed a skin in her face and she cried out, the smile on her face radiant in the sunlight.

"You made the right choice, James. She's a good woman," he muttered to himself as his eyes followed Arabella on the deck.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Sparrow! Wilkes! There you are," Nigel called with a booming voice through the crowded docks.

James and Billy spun around at the familiar voice of their Lieutenant and frowned. Arabella stood fast and watched behind the men, her face grim.

"Hello Lieutenant," Billy forced a smile as Nigel approached.

"Boys, we've been ordered to sea again, this time we're close by. We heave to tomorrow morning," Nigel said grimly.

"Where are we going, Lieutenant?" James asked curiously.

"Port Royal."

James spared a glance at Billy at the familiarity of the name. He had not been to Port Royal since he was a small boy, and now he was going back, a perfect chance to see his uncle one more time.

"James, why do you look so pleased?" Arabella broke him from his thoughts.

"William Turner, my uncle, lives on Port Royal. He will welcome my coming," James explained. "Billy, this is a chance for you to find that woman."

The smile spread across Billy's face and he straightened his posture proudly, "Let's hope for the best, eh?"

The two men laughed and James draped his arm around Arabella's shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled wearily as they made their way through the crowd toward the main road. Billy bid them goodbye at the fork toward the bay and the two made their way home for the night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Port Royal looked the same as James remembered it. The governor's household still sat overlooking the bay. The townsfolk rushed around the open marketplace, the warm air ruffling the feathers of the loose chickens squawking around the streets. Billy scoped out every tavern in the small town as he and James made their way to the smithy.

"James! Billy! Wait up!" a boy's voice called from behind.

The two men spun around to see one of the newer crewmen rushing over to them. He held his hat on firm as he ran and stopped short, a broad grin on his face.

"Why don't you go run along, Lad, you're too young for taverns," Billy joked.

The boy frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, "I am perfectly old enough for taverns."

"Then follow along if you must," James sighed. "What's your name again?"

"Arabe—uh—Adam," he nodded. "My name is Adam Young."

"Well come along then Adam," Billy smiled and the three continued toward the smithy.

James knocked gently on the door before pushing it open to find the barn empty. The donkey no longer stood in the corner of the room, but lay in the shadows by the opposite door. James smiled and made his way over to it, rubbing it's head with a smile.

"Hello boy, it's been a while."

"Excuse me, can I help you?" a woman's voice sounded and the three men froze, turning at once.

A woman stood in the doorway, her long brown hair curly over her shoulders. She had deep brown eyes and thin frame, clad in a peasant's dress, a basket filled with clothing in her arms.

James stepped forward, seeing as Billy seemed to be entranced by this woman and Adam took no interest at all. He removed his hat politely and bowed his head.

"I apologize, my name is James Sparrow, I was looking for my uncle, William Turner."

The girl narrowed her eyes and moved further into the barn as she looked over his frame. She opened her mouth to reply when another person strode into the smithy, this time a man.

"James! So good to see you again! My goodness you've grown. You look exactly like your father."

"Uncle Will," James grinned and the two embraced. "You look good yourself."

"Meet my daughter, Catherine," Will smiled, pushing the girl forward.

She curtsied shyly, her cheeks a bright red under Billy's admiring stare, "How do you do."

James bowed and cleared his throat, "This is Billy and Adam, they are apart of the fleet just come in from St. Vincent. I'm not sure how long we'll be staying, but we're here for now."

Will grinned and nodded, "Good, come back to our home and settle in. You're welcome to stay for a few days."

James nodded, knowing Billy was eager to stay a little longer, "That would be lovely. Thank you."

"Elizabeth will be delighted," Will smiled and motioned for the group to follow him.

The five crossed the bustling street and into one of the row houses on the other side. Although it was small it looked comfortable and James knew this was only where Will lived when he worked at the smithy. Elizabeth would never let him live so lowly when she was the governor's daughter.

"Catherine, is that you?" Elizabeth's voice called from the stairs.

"Mother, father has come with some guests," Catherine called.

There was a rustle and Elizabeth rushed down the stairs, her honey eyes eager. She kissed Will quickly before moving next to her daughter to see the guests. As soon as James stepped forward the smile spread across her face and she rushed into his arms.

"James! Look at you! You're so handsome. You look so much like Jack! It's so good to see you!"

"And you," James smiled, stepping back from the embrace. "You look well."

"And who might these fine young men be?"

James grabbed Adam's arm and pushed him forward along with Billy, "Meet Billy and Adam, my crewmates."

Elizabeth frowned and placed her hands o her hips critically, "Crewmates? You're on the seas?"

"Yes, with the Royal Navy," James nodded.

The relief was clear on Elizabeth's face and she smiled, trying to brush it off, "And what of Keira and Jack?"

"They are on Tortuga, set to sail in a month," James smiled.

"Still stubborn pirates I see," Elizabeth muttered and James chuckled.

"Yes, still stubborn pirates."

Will took his turn to interrupt the conversation and draped his arm around James' shoulders, "Come sit down. Tell me, have you settled down yet? are you married?"

At this question Adam seemed to spark an interest, leaning in as Will led them into the sitting room. James glanced over at Billy with a knowing grin and nodded.

"I am engaged, Uncle. To Arabella Barbossa, Clover and Hector's daughter."

"Oh really? Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"Well, I suppose you three are hungry, why don't you come to the tavern with me and I'll buy you a meal?" Will offered, glancing at Elizabeth, who nodded.

Billy nodded, clutching his stomach as it growled, "Yes please, thank you."

The group shared a laugh and The men stood up to leave. Catherine curtseyed politely as each moved past, James nodding before placing his hat on his head. Billy stopped, however, and took her hand, kissing it and bowing before leaving the house.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Hey there everyone! Sorry for the wait, a lot has been going on lately and I haven't been thinking about my stories. I apologize for that. This chapter is just a little filler, I think the action will start up the next. Again, sorry for the long wait and sorry if this chapter completely sucks, but I tried. Thanks for stickin' with me. **

**Sadie**


	15. Chapter 14

**Lost at Sea II**

**Chapter 14**

"I don't think I've seen anyone more beautiful," Billy smiled dreamily as he, James and Adam made their way back to the docks a few days later.

James walked behind the two, his eyes on Adam. Somehow he looked familiar, but he could not place how or why. He looked like a young boy, and he acted like a young boy for the most part, but he reminded him of someone else.

"James?" Adam turned around, waving his hand in his face.

"Huh? Oh, apologies, I'm exhausted," James forced a smile and moved in front of Adam, draping his arm around Billy's shoulders. "Be careful with my family, Bill. I don't want her hurt of you start anything."

Billy shook his head vigorously, "I would never dream of hurting her. She's an angel."

James rolled his eyes and glanced over his shoulder at Adam who was looking up at the darkening sky, a smile on his face.

"Do you think there's something strange about Adam?" James turned back to Billy, his voice a low whisper.

Billy glanced over his shoulder as well and smiled when his eye's met Adam's. He returned his gaze into front of him and shrugged.

"He's a boy, what do you expect. we were all a bit off when we were lads."

"But doesn't he remind you of someone?" James persisted. "He reminds me of someone, but I don't know who."

Billy snatched another glance and froze, catching James off guard. He stumbled forward and spun around to see Billy grabbing Adam by the arm and studying him hard.

"Yes, yes you do remind me of someone," he nodded. "You remind me of Arabella Barbossa."

Adam glanced at James with wide eyes and shook his head vigorously, "I have never heard of that name. Why do you accuse me?"

Billy yanked at the ribbon holding Adam's hair back and smiled when the long ebony hair tumbled down his back. James gasped and pulled his hat off, letting the hair fall around his face.

"Arabella, how could you?" James whispered.

"I wanted to be with you, James, forgive me," Arabella whispered. "I wanted to know what it was like to be on the seas. Let me stay."

James shook his head angrily and stormed ahead of the two. Billy stood his ground as James jogged across the pier and onto the Dauntless. Arabella watched with teary eyes and slumped against a nearby light post, her hair hiding her face.

"I thought my disguise would last longer," she sighed. "I guess I was a bit too obvious."

"I guess you can't shake all the womanly qualities, Bella. Your face may have looked like a boy, but the posture and your actions reflect the most obvious signs. You will have to put this back in your hair if you wish to stay on the Dauntless undetected," Billy handed her the ribbon he'd pulled from her hair.

"Thank you," Arabella smiled weakly and pulled her long locks away from her face. "I suppose I should go find James."

Billy nodded and watched Arabella jog away, he let out a sigh and turned on his heel, his thoughts on Catherine.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"James? Are you here?" Arabella whispered into the dark bunks below deck.

"Aye?"

Arabella let out a relieved sigh and stumbled into the darkness. She bumped into someone's chest and let out a muffled yell when a hand pressed over her mouth. She tried to fight but was unsuccessful. She felt herself being dragged back toward the moonlight drenched deck.

"Let me go!" Arabella screamed against the hand, only to be shoved forward. She stumbled across the deck, falling on her knees. The ribbon in her hair fluttered to the ground in front of her and her eyes widened. She looked up to see Nigel standing over her, a deep frown across his face.

"You will face the gallows for this," he said quietly, kneeling down in front of her. "I don't think young Sparrow would like that much."

"Please, I can explain," Arabella pleaded, still on her hands and knees. "I beg you."

Nigel grinned and raised his eyebrows, "There are so many ways I could take advantage of you right now, Barbossa. But you are far to valuable to Sparrow. You see, his mother and father are the last real pirates in these waters and you are the perfect bait to capture them. Yes, I know where you went after we returned from Spain. I know James' heritage."

"You monster!" Arabella hissed. "I will do nothing to help you."

"Pity, it would be a waste to see something so fine hang for a petty crime," Nigel cooed, tracing a rough hand down her face.

Arabella stiffened, turning her face so he was no longer touching her. A tear streaked her cheek at the thought of betraying James and she clenched her jaw tightly.

"I would rather die than help you," she muttered harshly.

"Then I'll just have to force you to do it," Nigel growled, grabbing a handful of Arabella's hair and pulling her to her feet.

Arabella let out a yell and kicked out, her foot catching Nigel in the thigh. He growled but kept a firm grip on her hair, yanking it painfully when he doubled over. Arabella screamed, putting as much force as possible into her swings. She was able to smack Nigel across the face before he became annoyed and threw her into a barrel across the deck.

"Lieutenant! Keep your hands off her!" James' voice came from behind the two.

Nigel whipped around to catch a fist to the jaw, knocking him on the ground. James unsheathed his sword, pressing it to Nigel's throat, his eyes lifting to Arabella, who was huddled between two barrels, her blue eyes glazed.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," James whispered as she began to stir.

"Don't be," she growled, unsheathing her own sword. "There's more to worry about than our petty problems right now."

James narrowed his eyes and looked down at Nigel, "What do you mean."

"I'm under orders, Sparrow. Your parents are at large and we were specifically ordered to take them under arrest to hang. Barbossa knows the deal, now it's your turn," Nigel chuckled. "And you will be the one to arrest them."

"What?" James looked bewildered, dropping his sword. "No, I couldn't—I would never—"

"Too late Sparrow, you are under the order of the King, carry out your orders or you too will face the gallows," Nigel chuckled.

James shook his head, turning away as Arabella pressed her sword harder to Nigel's throat. He chuckled and knocked the sword from her hands, sending her stumbling back into the barrels. James instantly snapped out of his daze and stood in front of his fiancé as she struggled to her feet, guarding her from Nigel's fury.

"Get below deck now, or it'll be the gallows for the both of you!" he ordered. "Move!"

James grabbed Arabella's hand, scooping low to grab the ribbon still sitting on the deck and pulled her toward the hatch below deck. Nigel let out an angry growl and tossed a bottle at them as they disappeared, his intentions sour if James even made a step out of line.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Sorry if it's short. There shall be more. Hope everyone enjoyed and all that jazz. Until next time, **

**Sadie. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Lost at Sea II**

**Chapter 15**

The next morning the crew was startled awake much earlier than usual by the sound of Nigel's booming voice. The men rushed onto the deck, their eyes bleary and their clothes on crooked from the sudden awakening. Mixed in with the bunch stood a nervous Arabella, her eyes darting around the men around her, hoping Nigel was not about to put her on the spot.

"Men, new orders from the King himself. We are on command to find and eliminate one Captain Jack Sparrow and his wife Keira Turner. No one is allowed to arrest them until I give command. If your name is not James Sparrow I want no one attempting to harm them. Am I clear?" Nigel boomed, his eyes slightly crazed.

"Aye sir!" the crew chorused and scattered instantly to ready for voyage.

James stood stock still in his spot, his green eyes on Nigel, who now donned a triumphant smile. He clenched his fists, trying to sustain his anger. If he did anything to hurt or maim Nigel he would be sent to the gallows along with Arabella and he just could not have that happen. Instead, he clenched his jaw tightly and strode back across the deck, busying himself with the mast tackle to hide his anger.

"James, a word please," Billy whispered a few hours later as the ship was finally ready to cast off. James had been glaring at the bay, letting his anger get the best of him when Billy interrupted his thoughts.

"What is it Bill?" he turned, trying his best to hide the anger bubbling in him.

"I'm going to stay here, with Catherine," he whispered, a giddy excitement in his voice that made James' scowl even deeper.

"You'll be hanged for desertion, Billy, don't do it," James replied flatly. "Besides you are only in the Navy for two months longer. We will be returning after this command."

"James, I refuse to arrest your father," Billy protested, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. "This is not going to end well and you know it."

"We have no choice, Billy. Either I arrest me parents or Arabella gets hanged for stowing away on a Navy ship. I don't want either to happen but I have no choice," James sighed, finally looking up at him.

"I cannot leave, James, she's the one I've been waiting for," Billy smiled breathlessly. "I can feel it."

"And she will be here when you return, Billy," James snapped impatiently.

The two kept in tense silence for a split second before Nigel's booming orders echoed around the deck.

"Time to cast off boys! We make for Tortuga!"

James shook his head in disappointment as Nigel's laughter hit his ears. Billy bowed his head and made his way to his post below deck, leaving James to wallow in his anger while the rest of the crew rushed around, the ship slowly moving toward the horizon. A light touch on his arm brought James back to reality to see Arabella looking up at him, her face back to looking like that of a young boy.

"James," she whispered. "What's troubling you?"

"Everything, Bella, go back to work before Nigel exposes you," he ordered flatly, turning away from her and following Billy's steps below deck.

-----

Tortuga was its regular bustling and rowdy self when the Dauntless dropped anchor just off the bay. The Pearl still sat in the harbor, its black sails flapping lazily in the late evening breeze. James bowed his head at the thought of what he was about to do. Nigel looked jubilant as he watched his mates lower a longboat into the calm water, his scruffy face alight with the thought of finally catching the one and only Jack Sparrow.

"James, let's move," Nigel growled, pushing James toward the side of the ship. "Adam, Billy, you're coming too, and Philip, why don't you tag along as well."

Philip, another young boy that was recruited on Port Royal, jogged over to the side of the ship, climbing down into the longboat first. James and Billy followed, Nigel and Arabella, sorry, Adam, close behind.

"We'll sneak up on them after night fall and catch them by surprise," Nigel smiled as James and Philip rowed to shore.

He studied Philip for a moment, narrowing his eyes at the familiar facial features. He let out an exasperated sigh when he realized who was sitting in front of him and turned his gaze on Billy, who was eyeing Philip as well, his expression unreadable. James kept his mouth shut, however, until the group was on land, disguised in plain clothes to blend in with the pirates.

"Billy, come here," James growled, pulling Billy aside while Adam, Philip and Nigel walked ahead.

"What is it, James?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Why is she here?" James demanded bluntly.

"Who?"

"Catherine!"

Billy looked stunned, his eyes wide at the accusation, "Catherine is still with her family on Port Royal."

James let out an exasperated sigh and scrubbed his face with a rough hand, "Philip is Catherine, Billy, I'm not that stupid. Why would you risk her safety just to be with her. You barely even know her, and she's my family!"

"I did not make the decision for her, James. She approached me after while I was returning to the docks. She wanted to get to know you better, James. She thought it would be nice to see you again and she wants to meet Jack and Keira. I had nothing to do with this. I told her to stay, I warned her of the gallows," Billy hissed.

James growled in warning, pushing Billy forward when he noticed Nigel glance back, "If anything happens to her, William, I will never forgive you, do you hear me? Two women stowing away on a Royal Navy ship could get all of us killed. I want you to guard her with your life."

"I swore I would," Billy nodded. "I told her that the moment she stepped foot on the ship."

James shook his head furiously and stomped ahead to catch up to the others. Adam fell into step with him, tugging loosely at his sleeve. James ignored him, clenching his jaw and staring straight ahead, his fury hitting its boiling point when Nigel strode right onto the quiet Pearl, an evil grin on his face.

"Show time," he chuckled, drawing his pistol and pointing it at James. "You first."

Without a word James pulled out his own pistol, pushing past Nigel. He made his way toward the captain's cabin, hoping his mother and father were at the tavern for the night. The crew was nowhere to be found, most likely out on the town getting drunk. A board creaked just behind the door of the cabin and James froze. Someone was in there, had had to do something to keep his parents from being arrested.

Quietly, James pushed the door open with his pistol, glancing around the dimly lit room. His father's maps sat cluttered in the table in the middle, his hat dangling off a hook just behind. A flickering lantern sat on top of one of the maps casting shadow about the room. James crept closer to the bedroom door, noticing it was slightly ajar. He took a deep breath, his mind racing into overdrive as he pushed the door back to see into the dark room.

James stood stock still in the doorway, his mouth slightly agape as he stared in the room. Nigel cleared his throat impatiently behind him, pushing past Philip and Adam to get to James. He froze as well at the sight of the empty room and let his pistol fall to the floor. The disappointment was clear on his face but he instantly recomposed himself, unsheathing his sword and pointing at James, pinning him against the door frame.

"You set this up, didn't you!" he growled furiously, his eyes manic.

"No, I didn't" he replied calmly.

"You lie!" Nigel pressed the blade harder to James' throat, a trickle of blood running down his throat where the blade pierced his skin.

"Actually, he doesn't," a familiar voice growled behind them and both men looked up.

In a split second the lantern on the table went out, plunging the room into darkness. Shuffling feet echoed in the room, a loud grunt stopping the movement. A gasp of pain and a thump ended the tussle and the room plunged into silence.

-----

**Hey, sorry for the delay in updating. I wrote myself into a corner last chapter and I really regret it. I guess I have to work on writing one chapter and then starting the next so I know what the heck I'm writing. I hate when I have an idea and then I forget it when I go to update. So I have a lot of things to improve. Once again I'm sorry for the lack of speed in the updating process; I promise I'll work on it. In the meantime I hope you all enjoyed. **

**Sadie**


	17. Chapter 16

**Lost at Sea II**

**Chapter 16**

"Someone please light the lantern!" James called into the darkness, his hand falling on something warm and gooey on the floor. "Arabella?"

"James? Where are you?" she called from across the room, reaching out in search of any source of light.

A low chuckle met their ears and a light flickered above them. James stumbled to his feet in horror, his eyes on where he had been kneeling; his hand held out in front of him like it was diseased.

"Oh God," he whispered, watching the blood drip onto the floor, the sound a steady rhythmic thump. "No."

As his eyes followed the dripping liquid he stumbled back, falling into Billy. Keira lay in a pool of blood on the floor, Nigel kneeling over her with a manic grin. For a split second there was silence as the two glared at each other, Nigel's hand resting on the sword jutting from Keira's chest.

"YOU MONSTER!" James roared, unleashing his anger in one fluid movement, leaping on Nigel furiously.

The two men instantly drew swords, their fight spilling out onto the deck. Jack sunk to his knees next to his wife with out a word, his head bowed as she gasped for her last breaths.

"Jack," Keira croaked, her hands clasped tightly around the sword. "Jack, look at me."

Jack slowly turned his gaze to Keira's green eyes, resting his hand over hers. He leaned down, kissing her cold lips for the last time while Arabella, Billy and Philip watched.

"Forgive me, Jack. I have failed you," Keira wheezed. "I'm sorry."

"No, Love, you have failed nothing," Jack shook his head vigorously, a tear streaking his face. "I love you, Keira."

A smile crossed her now purple lips and she placed a shaking hand on Jack's cheek, her eyes fading, "I love you too, Jack Sparrow."

The silence of the room was deafening as Keira's form went limp, her hand dropping from Jack's face, hitting the floor with a thump. Jack slumped over her lifeless body, the tears streaming down his face. The noise of James and Nigel fighting on the deck hit the room hard, forcing the grieving to halt.

"If we don't help him we'll be burying two Sparrows instead of one," Arabella whispered, pulling her hat off and letting her hair tumble down her back. "We must avenge Keira's death and help James. Come Jack, we need you."

With that she drew her sword, her face set, and launched herself onto the deck, colliding with an enraged Nigel. He elbowed her in the face before chasing after James, who had grabbed a rope and was now struggling up the mast, his sword in his teeth.

"You will not get away with this," Arabella growled, thrusting her sword forward in attempt to stab Nigel. Unfortunately he parried her blow, punching her hard in the face.

"Watch me," he chuckled, turning his back on her and chasing James up the mast.

Arabella clenched her jaw furiously, struggling to her feet. A hand clasped her shoulder, making her jump and turn to see Billy and Jack ready to fight. She nodded at the two men, her eyes moving up the mast.

"We better move Nigel is too much for him."

"Aye, I will not see him murder my son too," Jack growled, charging toward the mast, a new fire in his eyes.

-----

"You seem tired Nigel, need a rest?" James taunted furiously, thrusting his sword out and catching Nigel's arm, forcing him to stumble closer to the edge.

"Do not mock me, boy!" Nigel growled, parrying another blow, ever moving closer to the end of the rigging.

James grinned, his eyes fierce as the two traded blows. A yell greeted both men's ears and they turned in time to see Jack swinging toward them, his face set and his sword drawn. Nigel smirked with satisfaction as Jack neared the two men. He swung his feet out in front of him, catching Nigel in the chest, knocking him off balance. As he teetered on the brink Jack landed in front of his son. Nigel chuckled as Jack glared holes into his face, his sword pressed to Nigel's chest.

"This is for Keira," he whispered coldly, thrusting the sword through Nigel's heart, the blood instantly pouring from the wound.

James stood behind his father in silent awe as Nigel tumbled from the rigging, falling with a loud splash into the bay below. Jack sheathed his sword silently and turned to his son, offering him a rope.

"Let's hope that's the last we see of the Royal Navy," Jack muttered, the light in his eyes snuffed out once again.

James watched his father swing down to the deck, Arabella rushing into his arms to console him as Billy and Philip stood and watched. He let out a low sigh before following his father, landing in front of the Captain's cabin. A tear streaked his face as he strode into the deserted cabin, sinking to his knees beside his fallen mother.

"I should never have come here, mother, this never would have happened if I never came," James sniffed, pressing her cold hand to his face. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, James," a soft voice came from the doorway.

He whipped around to see Philip standing there, his hat in his hands, his head bowed.

"Please, forgive me for stowing away like this, I knew you would not approve," he sighed, pulling the bandana from his head, the long curls falling into his face. "It's me, Catherine. I should have never disobeyed Billy, but I wanted to see what it was like to be on the seas, and I wanted to get to know my cousin."

James looked up from his mother's form and nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Now you are not bound to return to the Navy, there is no reason to hide your gender. It is time we begin to run from justice, I am not returning to the Dauntless."

Catherine nodded, tossing her hat and joining him beside Keira's lifeless form. James watched his cousin rest her hand on his mother's cold cheek, a gentle glitter in her eyes as she looked upon her aunt. She blinked her own tears away, folding Keira's hand over her chest and brushing her hand over her eyes to close them.

"She's so beautiful, even in death," Catherine whispered, her brown eyes on Keira's face. "So peaceful."

"It would have done better to know her," James frowned. "You would have liked her, although she and your mother never really got along, you seem to be more like her than Elizabeth."

Catherine smiled and nodded, "I suppose I will never know now. I just have you and Jack."

"And Billy of course," James added. "He has a strong liking toward you."

"Yes," her smile brightened. "He is a sweet man, I'm glad I met him."

The two let their conversation die, the creaking of the ship the only noise in the room. After a moment the cabin door swung open once again, Jack, Arabella and Billy rushing in. Jack instantly pulled his son into his arms, a rare show of emotion on his part.

"James, the grief will never subside," Jack muttered fatly. "I needed her."

"We must make quick with the casket, lay her to rest on the sea," James whispered, hugging his father tightly.

Jack nodded, lifting Keira into his arms. He kissed her one last time before moving her body to the deck to begin the building process. James slowly got to his feet, moving to follow his father. He could feel Arabella's eyes on his as he went, sparing her a glance full of meaning and love before tracing Jack's steps onto the deck.

-----

**Okay, I'm done with this chapter…Don't know what I'm going to write for the next…so the update might take a bit longer. Sorry for the wait on this one, getting near graduation time and I'm just soo busy. So, sorry again. **

**Sadie**


	18. Chapter 17

**Lost at Sea II**

**Chapter 17**

Sleep came slowly for both James and Arabella that night. They could hear Jack pacing and muttering to himself in his cabin, his shadow interrupting the flickering candle light streaming through the covered glass. Arabella glanced at her soon to be husband and sighed at the frown creasing his face even in sleep. She sat up from their bunk and made her way to the mast, climbing up nimbly until she reached the crows nest, empty while the rest of the crew stayed on Tortuga. She found a comfortable spot, folding her legs beneath her and gazed out over the dark bay, a long sigh escaping her lips. All the death brought back memories of her own parents, their deaths clear as day before her tired eyes.

-----

_Five year old Arabella Barbossa sat humming on the deck of her parent's Chinese vessel, the Empress, her long ebony hair drawn away from her face as she combed the hair of the doll she was playing with. Her mother, Clover, bent low next to her, a bright smile on her face, making her daughter grin as well. _

"_Come darling, your father has a surprise for you." _

"_What is it, mother?" Arabella questioned, her blue eyes eager as she followed her mother into the Captain's cabin excitedly. _

_Hector Barbossa lifted the girl onto his lap, kissing her rosy cheek gently, his beard tickling her. She giggled happily and tossed the doll on the desk, waiting for her surprise. _

"_Bella, you remember the small trip I went on a few days past and I came back with lots of shiny goods for the crew and your mother?" Barbossa asked with a grin. _

"_Yes," Arabella nodded eagerly. _

"_Well, I found something just for you, sweetheart. Look," he drew out a small necklace, glittering in the afternoon sun, perfect for a young girl's neck. _

_Arabella squealed happily, clapping as Hector pulled her hair away from her neck and clasped it gently. She hugged her father happily and hopped off his lap, full of joy. _

"_Thank you, Father! Thank you, Now I can look just like Mother when I get bigger. She has such pretty jewelry!" Arabella laughed, hugging her mother. _

_Just before Arabella could leave the cabin the doors burst open, a worried Clover searching for her daughter. Hector jumped to his feet at his wife's worry and scooped her into his arms, huddling the little girl close to his body. _

"_It's the Company, they've infiltrated the ship!" Clover whispered. "Hide Bella, we'll come back for her." _

_Barbossa nodded, carrying a fussing Arabella into the bedroom. He shoved the bed aside, flinging open a hidden door, a dark, space smelling of water and seaweed filling the room. Arabella shook her head, confused tears stinging her eyes as he pushed her into the space. _

"_No! Father! Don't leave! What's going on!" she screamed and struggled as he tried to push the door closed. _

"_The ship is in danger, Bella, I need you to hide until we come back for you, sweetheart, alright," he cooed as gently as he could, the pops of muskets filling the air. "Please." _

_Pounding boots reverberated outside the bedroom just as Barbossa closed the door over his daughter. He straightened and drew his pistol, aiming it at the door as it burst open, Royal Navy soldiers flooding the room. Shots rang out, soldiers falling as they marched in, blood oozing over the wood floor. _

_Beneath the boards Arabella pressed her hand over her mouth as the blood seeped between the cracks, dripping onto her dress, her eyes wide as she heard more gunshots. She listened as quietly as she could as the sounds of struggle greeted her in the darkness and all went quiet. _

"_Hector Barbossa you are under the arrest for murder and piracy," a low voice said smugly. "Take him away and make sure he sees his wife. Milroy and Vance, search the room for the child. Bring her to me when you find her." _

"_Yes, sir!" _

_Arabella waited as she heard the two men shuffling above her. The drips of the blood from the dead soldiers still steadily falling on her now dirty and wrinkled dress. The shadow of one soldier past over her small hiding spot and she whimpered, quickly stuffing her fist in her mouth for fear of being discovered. _

_The shadow paused just over her and she had to suppress another gasp of fear before it moved away. She let out a small sigh of relief before the door above her swung open and a soldier grabbed her by the hair, pulling her out of the hole. _

"_There you are little princess," he smiled. "Time to go see Admiral Wilhelm now." _

"_Help!" Arabella shrieked and struggled as the man pushed her onto the deck of her father's ship where the rest of the soldiers waited, her mother and father shackled and chained in the midst. _

"_Arabella," Clover whispered, her blue eyes wide with worry. "Don't hurt her! She's only a small girl! Please! She is not a pirate!" _

"_Be assured, Mrs. Barbossa," a tall, thin man moved toward Clover, tangling his fist in her long hair. "She will not be harmed. But I do assure you that you, pirate, will be dealt with accordingly. Hiding out in Singapore was clearly not a wise choice on your part Barbossa. The East India Trading Company will be proud to hang two more pairs of boots in the quest to squelch piracy in its midst." _

_Clover growled, lunging forward furiously only to yelp at the tug from the man's pull on her hair. She clenched her jaw, glaring daggers at him. "You will pay for this, Nigel Wilhelm." _

_Arabella screamed and struggled as Nigel laughed, strutting over to her small form. He placed a gentle but large hand on her cheek, studying her face with a grin. "The Governor of St. Vincent always wanted a daughter. I'll see what accommodations I can make for Miss Barbossa. Men, fall out, we return to St. Vincent to hang these pirates." _

-----

Arabella sucked in the cool night air, trying to fight off the memory. She new Nigel was gone forever, and glad of it, but she felt guilty for hating him so much. He saved her life, but he hanged her parents. She closed her eyes as the day of their death loomed in her mind. The chills she felt that day still moving up her spine.

-----

_Arabella stood beside the Governor, warm tears rolling down her cheeks as the sound of the stead drumbeats broke the quite around her. Her blue eyes trained on the noose before her as three soldiers led her hooded parents to the executioner. _

"_Please, be calm, child," Nigel muttered beside her, resting his hand on her small shoulder. _

_Arabella yanked herself away from his touch, glaring daggers at him. He returned his hand behind his back and Arabella moved to the opposite side of the governor, her face blank as the tears rolled down her face. _

"_Hector Barbossa and Clover Barbossa, be it known that you shall be punished forthwith for your willful commission of crimes against the crown, said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most egregious of these to be cited herewith: Piracy, smuggling, sailing under false colors, arson, looting, poaching, pilfering, depravity, depredation and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you both have been sentenced to be, on this day, hanged by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." _

_The drum roll filled the air as Arabella watched, clutching her doll tightly to her chest. Her breath caught in her throat and her chest tightened as the rope was lowered over her parent's necks and tightened. She bit down on her lip as the drum roll came to a stop and the executioner moved forward, wrapping his fingers around the lever to pull the board away. With a quiet yelp as the lever pulled Arabella squeezed her eyes shut, her faint cries drowned out by the gasp of the crowd as the couple dropped. _

_A gentle hand rested on Arabella's shoulder, startling the small girl and she jumped, her eyes snapping open to see the governor kneeling next to her, his face kind. _

"_It is over, Arabella. Come," he pulled her into a hug as she sobbed against his shoulder, her eyes on the two swinging bodies, their boots knocking together as they hung. _

-----

Arabella awoke with a start, shivering as the memories faded from her mind. She glanced around her, realizing she had fallen asleep in the crows nest and sat up, pulling her long hair away from her face. She glanced over the side of the nest to see James moving about the ship, a bottle of rum in one hand, his pistol in the other. A flash of confusion shot across her face and she made her way carefully back down the mast, her boots thunking on the deck.

"James?" she asked, inching toward him, his hair a crazed mess and his eyes bleary.

He turned at his name, shoving his pistol in his sash at the sight of her, "Bella, g'mornin'."

"James, give that to me," she held her hand out for the bottle of rum.

He clutched it tighter, staggering slightly from the affect, "No."

"James!" she warned, grabbing the bottle and yanking it from his loosened grip.

"I just wanna relax," he slurred as Billy moved onto the deck, rubbing his eyes, Catherine not far behind.

The three traded a knowing look before James collapsed onto the damp wood, his eyes half closed. Billy and Arabella both scooped low, pulling him to the hammock he slept on. Catherine ran back below deck, reappearing with a wet cloth and placing it over his forehead.

"He's just trying to deal with the grief," Arabella whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I know how he feels."

-----

**Here's another one! I know it's been ages. I've been suffering with another bout of writer's block for just about everything and the past couple months have been crazy busy what with graduation and all. So, I apologize and I will try my best to come up with more as fast as I can. This story is really weighing on me, the creative push I had has almost completely ran out. I'm searching for another one to finish it. If anyone has any ideas, I would appreciate them. Bellatrix, you really help me out, thank you so much for the reviews and the advice. To all my other readers and reviewers I thank you for the support. **

**Peace,**

**Sadie.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Lost at Sea II**

**Chapter 18 **

_1 year later… _

"Arabella hurry, James is waiting!" Catherine called, tapping her knuckles against Arabella's bedroom door.

There was a gasp and a rustle before the door swung open, startling Catherine. Arabella stood in the doorway, her long ebony hair hanging loose down her back and shoulders in bouncing curls. A white veil hung at the back of her head, her slim figure clad in a simple white wedding gown.

"Have been too long?" she breathed, her tanned cheeks flushed as she grabbed her bouquet.

Catherine smiled, holding her hand out to her friend, "Of course not, Bella. Come, Your wedding waits."

The two women laughed, making their way out of the small home to an awaiting carriage. Catherine assisted Arabella in before climbing in herself, closing the door and latching it. She gazed out the window for a moment, a distant look in her eyes, a few strands of curled chestnut hair waving in the cool breeze from the ocean. Arabella noticed her friend's distraction and frowned.

"Is there something wrong, Catherine?" Arabella queried, leaning forward and placing a reassuring hand over hers.

Shortly coming back from her trance Catherine shook her head, "Oh no, I was just thinking how much I'm ready to be married. I just wish Billy would propose."

Arabella patted her hand, "I'm sure he'll come round eventually, especially after our wedding. Just wait a little longer I assure you."

Sparing a glance at the clear blue sky as the carriage came to a halt outside the fort, Catherine sighed, "Yes, I'll wait."

-----

Gazing around the crowded fort James sucked in a long breath, his nerves taking his stomach for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He noticed his father slouched on the stairs to the battlements, a bottle of rum clutched in his hands, his hair and beard streaked with gray, his face given over to age after so long. The sight slightly weighed James down, the memory of his mother floating to the back of his mind. She would have been so proud to see her son married, but now she was gone and he had to see the torment his father suffered first hand.

"James!" Billy's voice broke through the young man's thoughts.

Turning to the noise James forced a smile, "Yes?"

"Will and Elizabeth are looking for you," he nodded to where his aunt and uncle stood, wide smiles on their faces.

James let out a happy chuckle, quickly making his way over to them. Elizabeth rushed into his arms, hugging him tightly, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Congratulations, James!" she sobbed. "You mother would be so proud!"

"Thank you," he breathed as she pulled away, her honey eyes streaming. "Good day Uncle Will."

"I hope you are well," Will nodded. "I have something for you."

Narrowing his eyes curiously James studied his uncle, "Really?"

Will grinned drawing one of the most beautiful swords he had ever created, the hilt set with solid gold. James took it, admiring the intricate work along the blade.

"It's beautiful," he breathed, returning it to the sheath.

"Wear it during the ceremony," Will smiled.

James nodded, a bright smile on his face. The two hugged briefly before making his way to the altar, his smile infectious as he awaited the arrival of his bride. He watched Jack stagger to the back of the aisle, the rum bottle tucked safely in his belt beside his sword. Catherine rushed over to him, her hair decorated with small flowers, almost glowing with excitement. She placed a kiss in his cheek before standing beside Billy a few paces way, joining hands with him.

A rush of whispers filled the fort, attracting James' attention from his father. His gaze fell in Arabella, her cheeks flushed with excitement, her skin glowing in the setting sun. For the first time since his mother died, James saw his father smile as Arabella approached him, resting her hand in the crook of his arm. He whispered something in her ear, making her giggle and James; curiosity spiked. Behind him the violins began to trill, filling the twilight with music. Jack stopped just before his son, nodding at him with bloodshot, but proud eyes before turning to his seat, receiving a kiss from Arabella before she stood before him.

"Please join hands," the priest said with a polite nod.

James held his hand out slowly, a jet of excitement shooting through him at the warmth of his fiancée's hands. He took a deep breath as the priest began the vows, his name bringing him out of his mind.

"Do you, James Sparrow take Arabella Barbossa as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or poorer in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he smiled down into her watering blue eyes.

"And do you, Arabella Barbossa take James Sparrow as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

Using James' finer to wipe a tear from her face Arabella nodded, her hands tightening, "Yes, I do."

James could not help but grin as the tears in Arabella's eyes spilled over, trailing down her cheeks as the priest finished speaking.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, James; you may kiss your bride."

James scooped her into a passionate kiss, the guests clapping as the violins picked up their tune. Jack pulled out his bottle of rum, wiping away a tear as he recalled his wedding to Keira and held it up, "Drink up me hearties, Yo ho!"

James nodded toward his father, scooping Arabella into his arms and kissing her again. She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck to stay steady, pressing her forehead to his gently. A radiant smile spread across her face and she leaned close.

"James, I think I'm pregnant."

----

**A/N: Okay, that's it , no more from me on this story. That was the last chapter, the end. It wasn't exactly what I envisioned, but… oh well. Sorry if it wasn't exactly up to par to me previous writing but this story just killed me. Let me know what you think, I don't mind harsh criticism, it helps me get better. I might rewrite this but I'm not sure yet… Oh, and I apologize for the wait, I've had a ton of college stuff to do so, I apologize for that too. **

**Sadie **


End file.
